Le médaillon Perdu
by sohoman
Summary: Trunks et Sangoten viennent de recevoir une lettre comme quoi il sont admis à la célèbre école de magie, Poudlard. De nombreuses aventures les attendent, venez les partager avec eux.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**Voilà une autre fic de ma part, celle ci me tiens un peu à coeur, car ça fait un moment que je l'avais commencé et que j'ai laissé tombé à cause des études.**

**Cette année ayant plus de temps libre, je vais pouvoir la continuer et vous la faire partager.**

**Il s'agit d'un crossover entre DBZ et Harry Potter; je tiens à signaler que les personnages ne sont pas de moi, sauf quelques uns que vous découvrirez par vous même.**

**Je ne suis pas très bon en orthographe, alors si une bonne âme sensible et gentille se sent de corriger mes fautes avant chaque publication, je lui en serai extrèmement reconnaissant.**

**Cette histoire débute après le combat contre Boo et une fois qu'Harry Potter est adulte; Trunks et Sangoten sont convoqués à Poudlard pour leurs études...**

**Je vous laisse lire et pourquoi pas apprécier ma fic, en espérant que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai à l'écrire.**

**PS: Les châpitres seront relativement courts, afin d'éviter l'ennui dans certains passages (passages obligés pour faire avancer l'histoire); et je vais (essayer) de faire aussi 7 ''livres'' retraçant les 7 années passées à Poudlard.**

**Bonne Lecture, **

**Soho.**


	2. Chap1 La Lettre

**La Lettre:**

Ce matin là, Sangoten se lève en même temps que le soleil, afin de partir dans la forêt avant l'appel de sa mère pour le petit déjeuner. Bref un matin semblable à tous les matins.

Courant à travers la forêt à une vitesse fulgurante, sautant d'arbre en arbre, Sangoten s'entrainait tout en s'amusant.

Ce qu'il préférait, c'était denager aux aurores, dans l'eau très fraiche en été et glaciale en hiver de la rivière; n'importe qui ne pourrait tenir, mais Sangoten n'est pas un humain, c'est un saïyen; de plus il a une force considérable et il peut voler aussi vite que le vent, de plus il peut se transformer en un guerrier de légende aussi appelé Super Saïyen.

Il a déjà part le passé aidé son père à sauver le monde avec l'aide de son meilleur ami, Trunks.

Mais Sangoten est avant tout un enfant; il venait de fêter ses 11 ans, un anniversaire quelque peu ordinaire puisque même Dieu le lui souhaita.

Plongeant dans la rivière, Sangoten nageait dans cette eau fraiche où le soleil caressait de ses rayons la surface.

Sa queue de saïyen, coupée par sa mère, lui servait à attrapper des poissons, et l'ayant perdu, il devait pêcher à mains nues, ce qu'il trouvait bien plus amusant.

SANGOTEN, cria sa mère à l'autre bout de la forêt, C'EST L'HEURE DU PETIT DEJEUNER.

Sangoten se rhabilla, pris par la queue un poisson faisant trois fois sa taille et partit en courant en direction de sa maison.

Après un petit déjeuner copieux, Sangoten devait partir avec sa mère afin d'acheter les fournitures scolaires de la rentrée; quelques minutes avant de partir, une chouette grise et à la tête noire leur apporta une lettre fermée par un sceau de couleur rouge.

Ce sont les yeux écarquillés que Chichi ouvre la lettre et commence à lire à voix haute son contenu:

_Madame, Monsieur San,_

_La grande école de magie Poudlard, a l'honneur d'acceuillir votre fils Sangoten pour sa première année d'étude._

_Poudlard a formé les plus grands sorciers que cette planète connait; votre fils, Sangoten, a le don et est un sorcier, afin qu'il puisse grandir tout en controlant cette puissance en lui, dans les meilleures conditions possible, notre école et moi même, faisons la promesse que votre enfant recevra le meilleur enseignement._

_Ci joint la liste des fournitures, ainsi qu'un billet pour le Poudlard Express._

_Le directeur, Londubat Neville_

Les larmes aux yeux, Chichi referme la lettre entre ses mains et dit:

Enfin, mon fils va recevoir la meilleure éducation possible; toutes ces lettres que j'ai envoyé pour qu'il prenne Sangohan, sans résultat; il m'on enfin entendu. Allez Sangoten, demain on ira faire tes achats de la rentrée avec ton père, il te faudra une baguette, des livres, un chaudron, une robe de sorcier, des plumes... Dit elle en s'éloignant.

Sangoten n'aimait pas trop l'école, mais il n'y était jamais allé.

Le lendemain matin, après sa promenade matinale en forêt, Sangoten se prépare pour aller sur le chemin de Traverse.

-Comment allons-nous faire pour y aller? Je ne sais pas où c'est. Dit Sangoten à sa mère.

Ton père vas nous y amener grâce à son déplacement instentanée, réponds Chichi.

Tu es prêt fiston? Dit alors Sangoku en rentrant dans la pièce, une surprise t'attends là bas, finit-il de dire dans un sourire.

Je suis prêt, on peut y aller.

Sangoten attrapa la main de son père, et Chichi posa sa main sur l'épaule de son mari.

Et une seconde plus tard...


	3. Chap2 Préparation

**Préparation:**

-Nous y voilà, dit Sangoku à sa petite famille; je te laisse avec ta mère acheter tes founitures, on se retrouve plus tard au chaudron baveur.

Chichi attrapa la main de son fils et le traîna de boutique en boutique et au fur et à mesure barre les fournitures achetées.

Voyant cette pile de livres grossir à vue d'oeil, Sangoten commence à se plaindre en silence, il anticipe une année ennuyeuse; lui, il prefère se battre et s'entraîner plutôt que d'être dans les études comme son frère aîné, Sangohan.

En marchant en direction du marchand de baguette magique, Sangoten reçoit des moqueries d'un groupe de garçons habillés de cape noire.

-Et toi! Dit un des garçons, le paysan!

-Oui, répond Sangoten en souriant.

-En quelle année es-tu?

-Je vais rentrer en 1°année à Poudlard...

-Intéressant, le coupa t-il; nous aussi c'est notre première année, on aurait du rentrer l'année dernière mais il y a eu un problème; je m'appelle Kratos et voici mes amis Jup et Terr.

-Et moi c'est Trunks, intérompt un garçon aux cheveux couleurs lavandes, adossé contre un mur.

-TRUNKS, hurla Sangoten heureux, toi aussi tu vas à Poudlard?

-Exact, et en 1°année moi aussi car l'an dernier il y a eu un problème, sinon je devrais être en 2°année; mais l'esentiel c'est que nous soyons ensemble, lui répond Trunks; on va bien s'amuser.

-Oh oui! Dit Sangoten en riant.

Délaissant Kratos et ses amis, nos deux jeunes saïyens reprennent la direction du marchand de baguettes.

-Bonjour Végéta, Salut Bulma, dit Chichi.

-Yop, dit Végéta sans lui porter un regard.

-Oh bonjour Chichi, dit à son tour Bulma, comment vas-tu? Je ne savais pas que ton fils allait à Poudlard.

Les deux mères commencèrent à parler sans jamais s'arrêter jusqu'à la devanture du marchand de baguette magique; Trunks et Sangoten décident de rentrer sans leur mère.

En entrant dans le magasin, un petit homme charnu les accueillis; il avait des tas de longues boites rectangulaires dans les bras et semblé tituber sous le poids de celles ci; il finit par les poser sur une table.

-Enchanté messieurs, dit le marchand de baguettes en direction de Sangoten et Trunks.

-Bonjour Monsieur, répondent à leur tour les deux jeunes saïyens.

L'homme les regarda attentivement, puis fouilla sur sa table et en sortit 2 étuis.

-Pour vous jeune homme, dit-il en tendant une baguette en direction de Trunks, ceci est une baguette en bois de hêtre, taille 21cm, et à l'intérieur un poil de licorne tressé avec un cheveux de Vélanes.

Et voilà pour vous, dit-il maintenant à Sangoten, voici votre baguette en bois d'acajou, mesurant 19,7cm et contenant des cendres de phoenix et une fleur de Lys.

Trunks et Sangoten, levèrent leur baguette à la hauteur de leurs yeux afin de mieux l'examiner; la baguette de Sangoten se mit à produire un nuage fin et bleu lachant des étoiles verte en tout sens; celle de Trunks crée un petit tourbillon jaune en faisant une légère mélodie de chant féminin.

-Parfait, dit alors le marchand de baguettes, prenez en soin, car même si vous pouvez utiliser d'autres baguettes, une seule vous est déstinée.

-Etrange personnage, dit Trunks à Sangoten en sortant de la boutique; sans même nous poser de questions il a su du premier coup qu'elle était notre baguette.

-Ben oui, répond Sangoten, c'est normal c'est son métier.

-Allez les enfants, allons rejoindre Sangoku au Chaudron Baveur, dit Chichi.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux familles se retrouvèrent autour d'une table à boire et à manger.

-TOM, cria Sangoku, remet moi une douzaine de ces bons petits plats s'il te plait, ainsi que quelques litres de bièraubeures en plus.

-Ça marche, cria à son tour Tom le gérant et barman du Chaudron Baveur.

Tous les sorciers et sorcières présents dans le Chaudron Baveur regardaient ébahis Végéta et Sangoku s'empiffrer sans cesse, suivis par leur enfant, tandis que leur femme sirotant un thé essayées d'avoir l'air dégagé, et étaient couvert de honte dans l'attitude de leur mari et enfant.

Après avoir fini de se rassasier, les deux familles partent en direction de King Cross.

-Dit papa, demande Sangoten, pourquoi tu nous amènes pas à Poudlard directement grâce à ton déplacement instantané?

-Ecoute fiston, répond Sangoku, Poudlard est protégé par une barrière magique, de plus cela se situe dans une autre dimension, un peu comme la salle de l'esprit et du temps, et seul le train du quai 9¾ peut vous y amener.

-Et nos pères ne pourront pas sentir notre aura, tu sais ce que ça veut dire Goten? Glissa Trunks à l'oreille de son ami.

-Oui, hi hi hi, on va pouvoir bien s'amuser, dit Sangoten tout en riant.


	4. Chap3 Le départ

Le départ.

- Carot, c'est dommage que tu n'es pas connu Poudlard, dit Végéta dans un sourire.

- Ben une fois arrivé sur Terre, j'ai été élevé par mon grand-père dans la forêt. Tu y as été toi? Lui demanda t-il.

- Bien sur; je ne sais pas quels sont leurs critères de sélection par contre, mais puisque mon fils a été choisi, tout comme moi, je suppose qu'ils ne prennent que les meilleurs.

Végéta affichait un grand sourire, il savait qu'il avait encore des expériences que Carot ne connaîtrai jamais.

- Papa? Demanda Sangoten, comment ce se fait que tu ne sois pas aller à Poudlard, puisque tu es plus fort que Végéta?

- Sangoku, un sourire jusqu'au oreilles, regarda Végéta en lui disant: ''La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants...''

_**PAF**_

Végéta venait de taper Sangoku sur la tête, se tourna vers Sangoten et lui répondit:

- Ton père, a toujours était moins fort que moi, à l'époque il ne m'arrivait même pas à la cheville, et sache qu'aujourd'hui je l'ai dépassé à nouveau.

- Tu crois ça? Dit Sangoku en se relevant.

- Tu veux des preuves Carot? Répondit Végéta en se tournant vers son rival, tout en se mettant en garde.

- Écoute Végéta, nos fils vont arriver en retard à la gare, nous nous battrons après.

- Fuyard, dit Végéta en se remettant droit et en croisant les bras; arrête de toujours chercher des excuses, de toute façon tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement.

- Végéta, ça suffit, cria Bulma; ce n'est pas un exemple à donner à ton fils.

- Il en est de même pour toi Sangoku, hurla Chichi à sont tour, tu cherches toujours à défier Végéta dans les mauvais moment.

- Mais, dirent les deux Saïyens adulte en direction de leur femme.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, cria Chichi; tandis que Bulma poursuivit, nous arrivons à la gare, dépêchez vous, nous risquons d'arriver en retard, et le train part pile à l'heure.

Tout en s'approchant du quai 9¾, Trunks et Sangoten commencèrent à imaginer comment aller se passer la vie à Poudlard.

- Dit Trunks, demanda Sangoten; tu penses qu'ils organiseront des tournois là-bas?

- A quoi bon, personne ne nous arriverait à notre hauteur de toute façon, répondit Trunks d'un ton fier.

- Les garçons, appela Sangoku, foncez droit dans le mur devant vous.

- Mais papa, on risque de détruire le pilier, s'inquiéta Sangoten.

- Ne vous en faite pas, allez-y, dit Chichi.

Trunks et Sangoten s'élancèrent en direction du mur...

- Eh Goten!, regarde ce mur, c'est comme s'il n'existait pas, s'exclama Trunks.

- Et puis nous sommes dans une autre gare, regarde Tunks, l'endroit à changé, remarqua Sangoten.

Bulma, Végéta, Chichi et Sangoku, arrivèrent de suite après.

- Allez pressons, dit Bulma en poussant les deux enfants, le train est entrain de partir.

- T'inquiètes pas Bulma, dit Végéta en se posant derrière le dernier wagon du train, je vais le retenir le temps que nos enfants embarquent.

Végéta attrapa le dernier wagon et tira sur ce dernier afin de retarder le départ.

Le train avançait quand même et prenez de la vitesse petit à petit.

- Tu veux un coup de main Végéta? Proposa Sangoku, en se posant à côté de son ami et rival.

- Tu veux rire j'espère, c'est pas trois wagons qui vont me résister; Végéta accroissait sa force, le train commença à faire du surplace.

- VEGETA, cria Bulma.

- SANGOKU, hurla Chichi.

- Arrêtez vos pitreries, nos enfants sont déjà montés à bord, venez leur dire au-revoir, crièrent les deux femmes.

Végéta lacha le train, et accompagné de Sangoku sautèrent sur le quai afin de voir leur enfant s'éloigner.

-Allez Chichi, il est temps de partir, lui dit Bulma, le train n'est déjà plus qu'un point à l'horizon/

- Oui, j'espère que tout va bien se passer pour eux.

- Je m'inquièterais plutôt pour les autres élèves, pensa Bulma.

_Voilà, un autre petit chapitre terminé, et déjà je le poste en retard halala._

_J'ai déjà fini d'écrire les deux suivants, mais faut que je les réécrivent sur ordi (et ça me prend du temps car je tape pas comme les secrétaires)._

_Sur ce, à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre..._


	5. Chap4 Le voyage

Le voyage:

Trunks et Sangoten, trouvèrent un compartiment de libre sans trop de mal, on pourrait croire que le train était beaucoup plus grand à l'intérieur qu'on le croirait en regardant de l'extérieur, la magie fait de ces merveilles, au grand bonheur de nos deux jeunes saïyens.

Le train poursuivit son voyage, Trunks et Sangoten s'entraînaient en méditant, ils arrivaient maintenant à communiquer par télépathie , grâce à Piccolo qui leur avait appris quelques semaines auparavant.

Trunks et Sangoten ne s'en lassaient pas, ils trouvaient ça super.

''Trunks, tu penses que nous sommes bientôt arrivé.'' pensa Sangoten.

''Je n'en ai aucune idée'' lui répondit Trunks également par télépathie.

''Ne ressens-tu pas certaine pouvoirs bien plus élevé que les humains?'' envoya télépathiquement Trunks à son ami.

''Si, on dirait que les sorciers sont bien plus fort que les humains en général, mais aucune des forces ne dépassent 1000.''

Trunks ouvrit les yeux subitement, arrêtant la télépathie, il répondit à Sangoten tout en se méfiant de quelque chose.

- Il est possible qu'ils sachent cacher leur énergie, comme nous; Goten tu ne ressens rien?

Goten ouvrit les yeux à son tour, sentant une énergie néfaste s'approcher.

- Oui, de plus j'ai l'impression de connaître cette énergie; il s'agit de...

- Bonjour paysans! Dit un un garçon en cape noire, entouré de deux autres garçons; on s'est vue sur le chemin de Traverse, mais nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup le temps d'échanger quelques mots, je tiens à me représenter; je m'appelle Kratos, j'ai 12 ans, ma mère est une sorcière de renommée et ma sœur rentre en 7°année à Poudlard.

- Moi je m'appelle Sangoten, dit ce dernier un grand sourire aux lèvres, mon père est l'homme le plus fort du monde, je ne savais pas que j'étais un sorcier, j'espère que ça va être amusant.

Kratos, écarquilla les yeux, il ne comprenait rien.

Trunks poursuivit,

- Et moi c'est Trunks, je suis le fils du prince des saïyens, et c'est MON père le plus fort de l'univers, tout comme Sangoten je ne savais pas que j'étais un sorcier, alors qu'apparemment mon père est déjà venu à Poudlard.

- AH AH AH! Vous êtes vraiment stupide, ria Kratos.

- En es-tu vraiment sur? Dit Trunks dans un regard défiant Kratos, nous ne savons pas faire de la magie mais nous pouvons vous écraser en moins de deux.

- Ah oui? Jup, Terr; montrez à ces deux péquenots qui sont les plus fort, ordonna Kratos.

Jup s'approcha de Trunks, il faisait deux têtes de plus que le jeune saïyen, il grognait.

- Dit moi Jup, dit Trunks en souriant, ton vocabulaire n'est pas très important.

Terr était déjà devant Sangoten, il faisait bien le double de sa taille, mais cela n'avait aucun effet de peur sur ce dernier.

- Eh Trunks, pourquoi c'est moi qui est le plus faible? Demanda Sangoten en tournant le dos à son opposant.

Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, Terr se jeta sur le cou de Sangoten mais celui ci esquiva d'un simple pas decôté, Terr perdit l'équilibre en rencontrant le vide au lieu de son adversaire, et tomba de tout son long.

- Goten, ne fait pas l'enfant, moi aussi il est faible et je n'en fais pas tout un fromage, lui répondit Trunks.

Jup, voyant son ami au sol, attrapa les deux poignets de Trunks et dans une prise lui bloqua les deux bras dans son dos et le retourna contre sa poitrine.

- Ecoute moi bien paysan, parla en bégayant Jup, je peux te casser les deux bras quand je veux, alors j'exige des excuses immédiatement ...

- Trunks! Dit Sangoten, sans prêter attention aux dernières paroles émient par Jup, fait vraiment doucement doucement, il ne faut pas le tuer.

- Oui oui, je sais répondit Trunks en baissant la tête.

- Crois-tu vraiment que ton ami, dans cette position, pourrais faire quoique se soit à Jup? Émit Kratos.

Trunks balança d'un coup bref sa tête en arrière, assommant ainsi celui qui l'ensérait.

Jup, une fois pris le coup de tête de Trunks, relâcha la prise et tomba à la renverse quasiment inconscient.

Kratos tira par les pieds ce dernier en dehors de la cabine et appela Terr à se relever et à partir.

- On se reverra paysans, siffla entre es dents Kratos.

- Ouais, mais avant entraînez vous si vous ne voulez pas vous faire ridiculiser à nouveau, lacha Trunks d'un air triomphant et fier.

Kratos fulminait, jamais quiconque ne l'avait traité de cette façon, il voulait se venger coûte que coûte.

- Trunks, j'ai faim, se plaignit Sangoten.

- Moi aussi Goten, j'espère que nous sommes bientôt arrivé.

A ces mots, le train commença à ralentir, pour enfin s'arrêter.

Dehors il faisait nuit, le ciel n'était voilé d'aucun nuage et les milliard d'étoiles se reflétaient sur un lac devant eux.

- Les 1°années par ici s'il vous plait, beuglait un gigantesque homme.

- Goten regarde cet homme, dit Trunks en montrant du doigt l'homme qui venait de crier.

- Oh Trunks, on dirait un géant, trop cool.

- Les 1°années par ici s'il vous plait, répéta le géant en agitant une lanterne devant lui.

- Allons-y Goten, tirant son ami par le bras en direction du géant.

- J'arrive Trunks, on va bien s'amuser je sent, il y a plein de personnes géniales ici.

''Oui, mais aussi une étrange force'' pensa Trunks.


	6. Chap5 Bienvenue

Bienvenue:

Le géant venait de se présenter, il s'appelait Hagrid, et malgré sa taille et sa façon d'être, il semblait inoffensif.

Les 1°années le suivaient, tous avez arrêté de parler, même les chuchotements s'étaient tus.

Trunks et Sangoten, via la télépathie, continuaient leur conversation.

''Goten? Demanda Trunks, n'as tu pas ressenti une énergie étrange?''

''Si lui répondit ce dernier, un peu comme nous, sa puissance était quasi nulle et pourtant, elle a l'air immense.''

''Oui c'est un peu pareil, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre, et puis j'ai l'impression que...''

- Les 1°années, entraient par ici, beugla Hagrid coupant ainsi la conversation télépathique des deux jeunes saïyens, et bienvenue à Poudlard.

Les élèves passèrent l'énorme porte et entrèrent dans le hall, tous émerveillés par la grandeur des lieux, les multiples décorations, les personnages des tableaux qui vivaient à l'intérieur de ceux-ci, des fantômes qui volaient de part et d'autre de l'immense salle...

Le regard des élèves se gorgeait de tout cela.

Un homme descendait les escaliers, lentement, une main sur la rampe, il était jeune, grand, un nez légèrement pointu et les lèvres entrouvertes.

- Bonsoir à tous et à toutes et bienvenue à chacun et chacune d'entre vous, dit-il. Je suis le directeur de cette école, Neville Londubat, et je suis également professeur de Botanique. Je sais que certains d'entre vous auraient du rentrer l'année dernière, mais suite à un problème, nous n'avons pas pu ouvrir notre école, veuillez m'en excuser; mais trêve de bavardage, j'espère que vous passerez de bons moments parmi nous; je vous invite tous et toutes à passer dans la salle à votre droite, un banquet nous y attend une fois que la cérémonie de répartition sera terminée.

Les élèves entrèrent dans une salle immense, où le plafond émanait des lueurs d'étoiles; les 1°années s'avançaient en direction d'une grande table; à l'opposée de la salle où se trouvait, surement, les professeurs, les élèves des autres années étaient déjà là, installés sur quatre longues tables. Devant la table des professeurs se trouvait un tabouret.

Les élèves s'arrêtèrent devant celui-ci aux ordres d'Hagrid.

Neville Londubat arriva à son tour, passa entre les élèves, posa un étrange chapeau sur le tabouret.

- Voici le choixpeau magique, dit le directeur, lorsqu'on vous appellera, mettez le sur votre tête et il décidera dans quelle maison vous devrez aller; il y a quatre maisons, celle de Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle, Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard.

Chaque maison représente les qualités principales de leur créateur, tel que le courage, l'effort, l'intelligence et la ruse.

Neville, murmura quelque chose au choixpeau, fit quelques pas en arrière et croisa les bras.

Le choixpeau se mit à bouger, puis crachant un peu de poussière, récita:

''_L'année où les âges se confondent_

_forces et faiblesses seront accentuées_

_mais également les sentiments d'amitiés_

_alors que la férocité disparaîtra dans une onde_

_seulement si les 28 étoiles ne se rencontrent pas_

_mais si tel est le cas,_

_l'ennemi d'autrefois, réapparaîtra._''

Le choixpeau fini son poème laissant perplexe tous les élèves.

- Ce choixpeau, dit alors dans un rire Neville Londubat, toujours aussi énigmatique.

- Qu'importe l'ennemi qui apparaîtra, cria Sangoten en sautant par dessus tous les élèves, Trunks et moi, nous l'écraserons.

- Goten, siffla Trunks, arrêtes, tu me fais honte.

Un léger rire s'éleva de la salle à la suite de cet acte.

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, énonça Neville, vous vous placerez sur ce tabouret et enfilerez le choixpeau sur votre tête et rejoindrez la maison qui sera votre.

- Artas Benjamin

Un jeune garçon s'approcha, hésitant, pris le choixpeau et tout en tremblant posa ce dernier sur sa tête.

Le choixpeau se mit à bouger, puis à délibérer.

- Malgré ta grande timidité, tu as une intelligence qui te conduira vers les plus hauts sommets... Serdaigle.

La table des Serdaigle ovationna leur nouvel élève.

- Bramar Alecto Poufsouffle.

- Brief Trunks Tu pourrais aller dans la maison de ton choix, mais justement ce choix m'appartiens, je sens que tu ne veux pas quitter ton ami, et pourtant c'est ce qu'il faudrait pour que chacun de vous puissiez vous améliorer, tu serais très bien à Serdaigle, mais Serpentard te serais plus bénéfique, mais tes efforts rapide te placerais mieux que quiconque à Poufsouffle alors que ton courage se situerais comme étant un exemple pour Gryffondor... mais, finalement... Ser........................pentard.

Trunks se fit accueillir bras ouvert par sa nouvelle maison; la cérémonie continuait.

Calagan Logan, Chad Emeric, Dri Béatrice, Elvan Anne-Marie et bien d'autres furent placés à Poufsouffle.

Farrel Guy, Galibert Eugénie, Groullet Franck, Havana Sam partirent en direction de Serdaigle avec d'autres élèves.

Ile Jup, Ile Terr, Jorg Tricky, Kox Milie, Maou Yu-Ji, Rix Kratos, ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres jeunes étudiants rejoignirent la table des Serpentard.

- San Goten Mmmh! Quelle similitude avec cet autre enfant, Trunks, et pourtant autant de différences, mais pour toi, ton courage et ton innocence prime sur tes autres qualités, aucun doute pour toi... Gryffondor.

Un peu déçu de ne pas être avec son ami, Sangoten marchait en direction de sa table en jetant un coup d'œil à son ami.

Swal Vivienne, Torh Adelaïde, Uvo Soline, Wern Brick suivirent Sangoten chez les Gryffondor.

La cérémonie de répartition se termina et Neville reprit la parole.

- Je vous souhaite maintenant un bon appétit à tous.

Les plats et carafes vides sur la table se remplissèrent de multiples mets et boissons venant de nulle part.

- Génial, sourit Sangoten, j'avais justement un petit creux.

- Ça à l'air appétissant, regarda Trunks vers tous ces plats.

Les deux jeunes saïyens se jetèrent sur la nourriture, engloutissant des dizaines de plats.

Les autres élèves, ne connaissant pas l'appétit légendaire des saïyens furent tous surpris, mais en aucun cas choqués et le repas fut un moment de rire et de bon humeur.

Une fois le repas terminé, chaque maison regagna son foyer respectif; chaque préfet de chaque maison, expliquèrent aux nouveaux élèves le système de mot de passe pour pouvoir rentrer à l'intérieur de leur maison.

Trunks et Sangoten, séparés, s'endormaient chacun de leur côté, épuisés pas cette journée si unique, dans ce monde tout nouveau pour eux.

_Un autre chapitre terminé, alors celui ci m'a bien fait rire pour l'écrire, notamment pour trouver des noms de personnes, et dans quelle maison j'allais placer Trunks, (pour Goten je savais déjà); ensuite comme vous savez j'ai eu un accident assez grave, et du coup je ne pouvais plus écrire pendant un moment, heureusement que j'avais quasiment terminé l'écriture de celui ci, et terminé (sur papier) l'écriture du prochain chapitre!_

_Bref voilà pour la petite anecdote._


	7. Chap6 Apprentissage

Apprentissage:

En guise de réveil, les rideaux s'ouvrirent seuls laissant la lumière entrer dans le dortoir et de légères mélodies de chants d'oiseaux vinrent réveiller les élèves.

Dans le dortoir des Serpentard, les élèves se levaient petit à petit, encore endormi, ils se dirigeaient vers leur salle de bain commune, en vue de faire leur toilette; ce premier geste accompli lors de cette première journée allait être répété et devenir une habitude pour tous les matins; Trunks n'échappa pas à cette habitude matinale.

Dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, les élèves font de même, sauf qu'un lit est déjà vide; celui de Sangoten, ce dernier s'était levé depuis un petit moment afin de faire son entraînement matinal.

Ce matin là, il sortit par la fenêtre d'une tour et s'envola en direction du lac, une fois déshabillé il plongea dans l'eau glacée et commença à nager, peu de temps après, quelque chose lui attrapa la cheville et l'entraîna vers le fond de l'eau, il n'arrivait pas à se dégager de sa prise, cette chose longue et verdâtre ressemblait à une algue sauf qu'elle avait l'air plus animale que végétale. Sangoten commençait à manquer d'air et décida de couper cette algue d'un rayon d'énergie, il tendit sa main en direction de cette étrange plante tentaculaire, se concentra et une lumière apparue dans sa main... mais aucun rayon d'énergie ne se produisit, le kikoha ne marchait pas ici, et Sangoten venait de l'apprendre à ces dépends, voulant se transformer en super saïyen, il reprit sa concentration, l'eau se mit à frémir tout autour de lui, mais en vain, la transformation était également impossible, l'eau sembler bloquer son flux d'énergie, Sangoten était à court d'idée, il n'arrivait pas à se dégager malgré sa force surhumaine, de plus l'eau commençait à rentrer dans ses poumons. L'algue l'avait amener tout au fond du lac, dans une forêt d'algues semblable, d'où chacune d'elles enserraient une partie du corps du jeune demi-saïyen à deux doigts de l'évanouissement. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, Sangoten vit dans la vase une petite perle bleuté formant une larme, accrochée à un fil, dans un ultime effort et ne sachant pourquoi, il tendit la main et referma ses doigts sur cette étrange médaillon, puis à bout de force, s'évanouit. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, Sangoten semblait avoir vu un dragon lui venir en aide et l'extirper de ce bourbier mortel.

Les quatre maisons étaient réunies dans la grande salle, chacune à sa table, et chacun commençait à manger leur petit déjeuner.

Tout en mangeant, Trunks balaya la table des Gryffondor à la recherche de son ami, sans résultat, mais c'est à cet instant là que la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit à nouveau laissant entrer un élève, c'était Sangoten, il semblait épuisé, tous les autres élèves s'étaient retournés dans sa direction afin de voir qui, fut en retard, voyant cela Sangoten plaça sa main derrière sa tête et dit dans un sourire:

- Bonjour, désolé du retard, j'espère qu'il reste à manger.

Un gargouillis s'éleva de son ventre envahissant la salle, ce qui donna un petite note comique sur le visage de chaque élèves.

Sangoten pris place à sa table, en saluant au passage son ami au cheveux lavande.

Le petit déjeuner se poursuivit sans aucune autre interruption. Les élèves durent aller se changer, mettre leur robe de sorcier aux couleurs de leur maison, puis revenir dans la grande salle afin de recevoir leur emploi du temps; ainsi que le courrier au grand émerveillement des nouveaux élèves voyant de multiples hiboux voletaient dans la salle. Trunks et Sangoten jubilaient car ils se trouvaient ensemble dans la plupart des cours.

La journée allait se composer d'un cours de vol sur balai, d'un cours de métamorphose et de soins aux créatures magiques.

''Goten?'' émit Trunks via télépathie.

''Oui'' répond ce dernier dans le même mode de communication.

''Où étais-tu ce matin? Pourquoi es-tu arrivé en retard?''

''Tous les matins, j'adore allait nager et courir, ce matin je suis allé au lac pour nager, mais une étrange algue m'a entraîner vers le fond, je ne pouvais rien faire, c'était comme si j'avais perdu ma force, de plus je ne pouvais ni me transformer ni utiliser le kikoha, et avant de m'évanouir un dragon est venu me sauver, je pensais avoir rêver, mais non, c'était le dragon du géant Hagrid, ensuite j'ai du aller à l'infirmerie pour enlever toute l'eau que j'avais dans les poumons.''

''Tu as failli mourir, et tu as l'air tout content, Goten tu m'inquiètes.''

''T'en fais pas, et puis de toute façon j'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur tout à l'heure et j'ai promis à Hagrid de ne plus aller nager sans permission.''

[...]

Sangoten et Trunks oublièrent vite cet incident et suivirent les autres élèves dans le dédale de couloir qui menait à la salle de leur premier cours, la métamorphose.

Une fois installé dans la classe, un jeune professeur arriva, s'installa derrière son pupitre et prit la parole.

- Bonjour, je suis votre professeur de métamorphose, Monsieur Monjop, dans ce premier cours, nous allons dans un premier temps, faire apparaître une image du cœur de votre baguette; je m'explique en vous donnant un exemple, ma baguette contient une plume d'hippogriffe et des cendres lunaire, et je vais faire apparaître ceci, il n'y a pas d'incantation, il suffit juste de mettre le bout de votre baguette sur votre front et l'image apparaîtra.

Le maître de métamorphose exécuta son geste et une lune apparu et devant celle ci l'ombre d'un hippogriffe, et quelques secondes plus tard l'image disparue. Les élèves se mirent à faire le geste, la plupart arrivaient à émettre une image parfaite, d'autres un peu flou et certains à rien émettre du tout, ce fut le cas de nos deux jeunes demi-saïyens un peu déçus, car pour eux, ça avait l'air facile et pourtant ils n'y arrivaient pas. Le professeur s'approcha de ceux et celles qui ne parvenaient pas à faire cet exercice, afin de leur donner quelques astuces; il ne fallait pas penser à ce qu'il y avait dans la baguette mais juste au mot ''signature'', donc en théorie, même avec une baguette inconnu cet exercice restait faisable. Trunks reprit son mouvement de baguette en prenant compte des paroles du professeur, l'image d'une vélane chevauchant une licorne apparue alors sous ses yeux. Au tour de Sangoten de mettre en œuvre l'astuce du professeur Monjop; une fleur de Lys entre les griffes d'un phoenix apparue alors dans la pièce, au contraire des autres images, celle de Sangoten était de taille énorme. Après avoir chassé les petits rires engendrés par l'image de Sangoten, le professeur continua son cours.

- Maintenant que tous le monde est capable d'émettre sa signature, nous allons faire quelque chose de plus difficile; vous avez devant vous une planche de cire, la cire est une matière très malléable et il vous sera plus facile de graver quelque chose dessus que si c'était du bois ou de la pierre; vous devez arriver à graver votre signature sur la tablette de cire, puis transformer cette tablette en votre signature, cette fois-ci, le même geste est à faire mais vous devez pointer votre baguette vers l'objet à métamorphoser en disant ''Incrust''; puis si vous y arrivez, le même geste est à faire mais dîtes à la place ''Form'Incrust'', ce qui aura pour effet de faire une forme 3D de la signature de votre baguette.

Un élève demanda la parole:

- Professeur, est-ce-que ça pourrait marcher avec d'autres signes?

- Bien entendu, répondit-il, au lieu de placer votre baguette sur votre front, il suffit de penser à l'image de son choix, mais cela est beaucoup plus difficile à faire; ce sera l'objet de notre prochain cours, et c'est la base même de la métamorphose.

Cette fois ci, tous les élèves ont du mal à faire l'exercice, si bien que seulement deux personnes à la fin du cours réussirent à faire une tablette 3D de leur signature, le professeur Monjop les félicita:

- Bravo à vous deux, j'ajoute 10 points pour Serpentard grâce au merveilleux travail de Kratos, et 10 points pour Gryffondor pour la fabuleuse production de Soline; encore félicitation, continuez comme ça et bientôt vous prendrez ma place, dit-il dans un sourire.

Les élèves sortirent de la classe et partirent en direction du stade de Quidditch pour leur leçon de vol, sur le chemin, Trunks et Sangoten s'échangèrent quelques paroles:

- C'était pas facile, hein Trunks?

- Oui, je n'arrive même pas à faire correctement le sort d'incruste.

- Et tu as vu que Kratos y arrive super bien?

- Oui, il faudra se méfier, car contrairement à nous, il sait se servir d'une baguette.

- Oui, mais t'inquiètes pas Trunks, bientôt nous aussi.

- En tout cas, c'est beaucoup plus dur que ça en à l'air.

Arrivant sur le terrain, une vieille femme aux yeux gris les accueillit; elle utilisait un ton autoritaire quand elle parlait, mais dans sa voix on sentait de la justesse.

- Bonjour les enfants, je suis Madame Bibine, votre professeur de leçon de vol ainsi qu'arbitre pour les matchs de Quidditch. Aujourd'hui, notre but est d'arriver à faire quelques mètres en volant sur un balai, sans tanguer ni tomber.

Chaque élève se plaça à côté d'un balai, écoutèrent et exécutèrent les conseils de leur professeur.

Aucun élève n'eurent du mal à faire écouter leur balai et à léviter au-dessus du sol; par contre dès qu'il fallut essayer d'avancer, ce fut autre chose. Certains élèves n'arrivaient qu'à tourner en rond, d'autres avançaient mais la tête en bas, certains même reculaient.

Trunks était à quelques mètres au dessus du sol, totalement immobile sur son balai, incapable de le faire bouger.

- Eh! Trunks, cria Sangoten un peu plus haut, regarde c'est trop facile.

Sangoten filait comme le vent sur son balai, faisant des loopings, des accélérations et même de jolies figures acrobatiques.

- Comment fais-tu? S'exclama Trunks toujours immobile et en suspension au dessus du sol.

- Il suffit de le vouloir, regarde dans la direction dans laquelle tu souhaites aller, c'est tout; lui répondit son jeune ami.

- Facile à dire, marmonna Trunks.

Essayant la méthode de Sangoten, Trunks parvint, à la fin du cours, à voler pendant quelques secondes, à une vitesse très lente; tandis que Sangoten volait à toute allure au dessus des autres élèves.

- S'il vous plait Sangoten, interrompit Madame Bibine, venez me voir je vous pris.

Sangoten descendit en piquet et freina à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, puis posa un pied à terre et écouta ce que son professeur lui avait à dire.

- Est-ce-que ça vous plairez de faire partie de la nouvelle équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor; vous volez vraiment bien, je trouve que vous avez un talent pour ça.

- Oh oui!j'aimerais beaucoup, répondit heureux l'élève demi-saïyen, mais... c'est quoi le Quidditch? ^^

- Je vous expliquerez tout, conclu le professeur dans un soupir, venez me voir à la fin des cours, nous commencerons à expliquer les règles.

- C'est que... je dois aller... voir le directeur, bégaya Sangoten en baissant les yeux.

- Venez me voir après votre rendez-vous chez le directeur, répondit rapidement le professeur de leçon de vol et sa future entraîneuse de Quidditch.

Sangoten rejoignit Trunks et partirent dans la grande salle pour allez déjeuner; cette matinée était passée si vite.

Le repas fut un moment de récupération et de rire pour les élèves, et surtout un moment pour se remplir la panse pour nos deux jeunes demi-saïyens.

A la fin du repas, les élèves avaient un peu de temps libre avant la reprise des cours.

- Goten? Demanda Trunks, que portes-tu autour du cou?

- C'est un médaillon que j'ai trouvé au fond du lac, et avant de me noyer, j'ai pu le récupérer. Il est joli tu trouves pas? Répondit Goten en lui montrant le médaillon bleuté.

- Oui c'est vrai! Au fait, il paraît que tu vas être pris dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor?

- Ouais, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est; mais après les cours je dois aller voir madame Bibine pour qu'elle m'explique.

- Je ne sais pas non plus, ce que c'est, je sais juste que c'est le sport préféré des sorciers et que ça se joue sur un balai.

- Trop cool!

Le moment de reprendre les cours arriva, chaque élève rejoignit leur classe respective. Les premières années de Gryffondor et Serpentard se retrouvèrent à la cabane du géant Hagrid; ce dernier attendait ses élèves, les bras croisés, et l'air sérieux.

Une fois tous les élèves arrivaient, le garde chasse et professeur de soins aux créatures magiques prit la parole.

- Bonjour les enfants, bienvenues dans le cours des soins aux créatures magiques; dans ce cours nous verrons bien entendu comment soigner les créatures magiques, mais aussi et surtout, leur vie et leurs moeurs; leurs nourritures et leur mode de vie... bref tout pour les connaître au mieux.

Aujourd'hui, nous commencerons avec les Grumars; qui pourrait me dire ce qu'est un Grumar, et ce qu'il mange?

A première vue, aucun élève ne le savait, mais juste avant qu'Hagrid reprenne la parole, un élève leva la main, elle se voyait à peine au dessus des épaules des autres élèves, car ce jeune sorcier était petit de taille.

Hagrid lui donna la parole et l'élève répondit à la manière d'une récitation:

- Les Grumars sont des créatures en voie de disparition car elles n'ont aucun moyen de défense, si ce n'est de dégager un peu d'acide en mourant; les Grumars se nourrissent uniquement d'agrume et leur particularité et de rendre fertile une terre devenu stérile, en général, un Grumar adulte atteint 7cm, mais le plus grand répertorié mesure environ 25cm. Leur forme est semblable à un gros pépin rond avec un bout pointu avec six pattes, ils sont de couleur jaunes claires; les seuls Grumars encore vivants de nos jours sont utilisés pour l'arboriculture spécialisé dans les agrumes, d'où ils forment une symbiose parfaite.

- Et bien, je n'aurai pas dit mieux moi-même, félicita Hagrid, j'accorde 50 points pour Serpentard.

Le cours se poursuivit, les élèves nourrissaient, s'occupaient, soignaient les Grumars tout en apprenant continuellement des choses sur eux.

Le ''petit'' élève de Serpentard connaissant tout de ces bestioles, s'appelait Jehan et son père était Chasseur.

Dans le monde des sorciers, les Chasseurs sont des personnes qui font en compte que les créatures magiques ne soient pas dévoilées aux moldus, et empêcher de les mettre en danger; ils gèrent également leur régulation ainsi que leur protection; ils se doivent donc de connaître tous des créatures qu'ils ''chassent'', et apparemment Jehan était passionné par le métier de son père et voudrait devenir lui aussi un Chasseur.

A la fin des cours, les élèves pouvaient vaquer librement à leurs occupations personnelles; Sangoten laissa Trunks et alla rejoindre le directeur, non pas dans son bureau, mais au stade de Quidditch, là où l'attendait aussi madame Bibine.

Arrivé sur les lieux, le directeur leur indiqua d'aller s'installer autour d'une petite table sur le côté du terrain, et prit la parole:

- Monsieur Sangoten, j'ai eu vent de votre aventure matinale, vous avez pu réchapper grâce au dragon d'Hagrid, sinon vous seriez surement mort à l'heure qu'il est; je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous êtes allé vous baigner dans ce lac de si bonne heure?

- Professeur, chez moi, tous les matins, j'ai l'habitude de partir m'entraîner dans la forêt et je vais aussi nager; je voulais faire la même chose ici, je ne pensais pas que j'allais être impuissant, car vous savez je suis très fort.

- La magie peut-être plus puissante que la force brute, tu ne dois pas être tout le temps aussi sur de toi, tu as beaucoup d'habileté pour certaines choses, mais aucune expérience d'en d'autres, fais attention à toi.

Dorénavant je t'interdis d'aller nager dans le lac.

- D'accord, excusez moi, et au fait, j'ai trouvé ce médaillon au fond de l'eau, je peux le garder s'il vous plait?

- Je te le prends pour le moment, je ne connais pas ce médaillon, je dois voir s'il n'est pas ensorcelé et en apprendre plus sur lui.

Sangoten donna le médaillon au directeur, un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir le garder et après que ce dernier les salua, madame Bibine prit la parole à son tour:

- A nous deux maintenant, je vais t'expliquer le Quidditch; cela se joue avec sept joueurs par équipe, ainsi qu'avec trois balles différentes, quatre en tout; il y a un ''souafle'', c'est la balle que ce passe les ''poursuiveurs'' afin d'aller mettre un but; il y a ensuite deux ''cognards'', ce sont des balles très dures que les ''frappeurs'' envoient en tapant dessus avec une batte afin de gêner les joueurs adverses, puis le ''vif d'or'', c'est la plus petite des balles, elle est ensorcelée et très rapide, c'est ''l'attrapeur'' qui doit l'attraper; dès qu'il y parvient le match se finit et cela rapporte 150 points d'un coup.

Les ''poursuiveurs'' (au nombre de trois) se passent le souafle, il faut une bonne expérience de vol sur un balai, savoir feinter et l'envoyer dans un de ces trois cercles d'or situés de chaque côté du terrain, un but remporte 10 points; les ''batteurs'' (au nombre de deux) sont équipés de battes et tapent les cognards en direction des autres joueurs, ils ont le droit de l'envoyer sur n'importe quel joueur adverse; ''l'attrapeur'' a pour seul rôle de repérer et d'attraper le vif d'or, mais il doit aussi faire attention aux cognards et aux points de son équipe; puis il y a le ''goal'', il doit arrêter le souafle avant qu'il ne rentre dans un des buts, qui sont ces cercles dorés perchés à 15 mètres au dessus du sol; voilà rapidement ce qu'est le Quidditch; je vais te tester pour savoir quel poste te conviendrait le mieux.

Sangoten enfourcha un vieux balai et s'éleva à quelques mètres du sol, un autre élève, sur les ordres de madame Bibine, allait tester les capacités de notre jeune demi-saïyen.

Pour débuter, il essaya gardien, mais Sangoten avait encore du mal à lâcher ses deux mains du manche à balai, une il y arrivait, mais si tôt la deuxième lâchée il perdait un peu l'équilibre.

Il essaya ensuite poursuiveur, le test était concluant, il volait à la fois vite et faisait de bonnes feintes, et quand il fallait envoyer le souafle dans les buts, ça ne raté quasiment jamais, le seul hic était qu'il fallait aller chercher la balle en dehors du terrain à cause de de sa force dans l'envoi du souafle.

En tant qu'attrapeur, Sangoten était vraiment médiocre, il n'arrivait pas à voir ni à sentir l'énergie de la petite balle dorée et du coup ne savait que faire.

Vînt le moment d'essayer le poste de batteur, Sangoten prit la batte et attendit que le cognard arrive, il devait l'envoyer sur des cibles immobiles puis en mouvement, il se débrouillait pas trop mal, mais avait l'air de bien plus s'amuser.

Madame Bibine notait tous les faits et gestes de Sangoten et parvient à la conclusion qu'il pouvait être poursuiveur. Sangoten préféra être batteur, madame Bibine lui accorda à condition qu'il s'entraîne régulièrement, il accepta très heureux.

Une fois cet entraînement terminer, Sangoten rentra à son tour dans son dortoir respectif, afin de pouvoir faire sa toilette avant de rejoindre les autres élèves dans la grande salle pour le dîner.

La table des Gryffondor l'acclama à son arrivé, c'était rare qu'un élève de première année entrait dans l'équipe de Quidditch, le dernier à avoir réussi cet exploit était le célèbre Harry Potter, le survivant et un des sauveurs qui tua Voldemort, le pire sorcier de tous les temps, et qui aujourd'hui est un des meilleurs Aurors.

Sangoten, un peu gêné, les remercia pour cette chaleureuse acclamation.

''Et bien... Aujourd'hui Sangoten se sera fait remarquer!'' pensa un élève assis à l'autre bout d'une des tables de Serdaigle.

_Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents car j'y aie beaucoup plus travaillé dessus, et passé également plus de temps à l'écrire, je vais essayer de prendre dorénavant cette longueur pour mes chapitres à venir, par contre, je suis entrain de relire les HP afin de me remettre à jour pour que mon histoire reste un maximum fidèle aux univers de prédilection (j'ai déjà lu les 4 premiers, mais pour ceux qui restent ça risque d'être un peu plus long car depuis que je suis en rééducation, j'ai moins de temps libre par rapport à l'hôpital, mais le point positif est que je peux à nouveau écrire.)_

_De toute façon, j'ai déjà en tête le fil rouge de l'histoire et peux donc continuer encore à écrire... mais maintenant les temps de ''publication'' risque d'être un peu plus long... mais je lâche pas l'affaire..._

_à Bientôt pour le prochain chapitre..._


	8. Chap7 Mensonges et tricheries

Mensonges et tricheries,

Le lendemain, Trunks et Sangoten allaient se retrouver ensemble pour les cours de potions, de botanique, d'enchantements et de défenses contre les forces du mal; ils n'avaient qu'un cours où ils ne seraient pas ensemble.

Le petit déjeuner se passa sans histoires, Trunks et Sangoten s'entraînaient à parler télépathiquement de plus en plus loin, pour commencer, ils essayaient de la distance qui les séparés de leu table respective dans la grande salle, ils y arrivaient sans problème.

En entrant dans le cachot afin d'assister au cours de potions, le directeur, rendit à Sangoten le médaillon qu'il avait ramassé au fond du lac avant de s'évanouir et d'être secouru par Norbert, le dragon d'Hagrid.

- , je vous rends le médaillon que vous avez trouvé, il semblerait qu'il serait fait de sel et d'eau... et d'un autre élément dont je ne connais pas, mais après l'avoir étudié, je suis certains qu'il ne contient aucun sortilège néfaste pour vous.

- Merci professeur, répondit Sangoten en attachant le médaillon autour de son cou, on se voit tout à l'heure en cours de botanique.

- Bien entendu, dit Neville en s'éloignant.

Les murs de la salle du cours de potion étaient tout en pierre et humide, il y avait dans l'air, une odeur nauséabonde qui devait être surement les derniers ingrédients utilisés.

Ça ressemblait plus à une cave dans laquelle on avait entreposé quelques vieilles tables, qu'une salle de classe en bonne et due forme.

Trunks et Sangoten s'assirent à côté et commencèrent à écouter leur professeur de potion, Mme Keller.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis madame Keller, et j vais vous enseigner la pratique et le savoir faire de bien mélager des ingrédients ayant pour but de faire des potions utiles; il n'y a pas que le mélange qui est important, mais aussi la façon de préparer les différents ingrédients. D'ailleurs nous commencerons par ceci, sous votre bureau, prenez chacun un couteau, un bol, une râpe, un pilon et un mortier; je vais vous distribuer des racines de Fégond dont vous devrez commencer par couper les radicelles, sorte de poils sur les racines, puis râper les racines, une fois propre, au dessus de votre mortier; puis vous réduirez, à l'aide de votre pilon, le râpé obtenu, en bouillie la plus liquide possible, et vous ajouterez du liquide du liquide de Pastulo... ce qui entraînera une légère émulsion, je vous répète que vous devez vraiment obtenir une bouillie très liquide, si c'est trop pâteux, l'émulsion ne pourra se faire correctement.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, comme ça ne demandait aucun talent particulier, tous les élèves réussirent à obtenir une bouillie liquide de leur racine.

Trunks et Sangoten s'étaient lancés comme défi, à qui arriverai à faire sa bouillie liquide en premier; le bruit monotone des pilons dans leur mortier de chaque élèves était brisé par les forts claquements des pilons de nos deux jeunes demi-saïyens s'excitant comme des diables sur leur racine.

Le professeur fut amusée de voir, pour une fois, avec quel entrain certains de ses élèves travaillaient et ayant entendu le défi lancé, elle se disait qu'elle allait changer sa manière pédagogique... que son cours de nature ennuyante, devienne amusant et ludique; ses pensées furent brisées par la voix de Trunks.

- Professeur, j'ai fini.

Le professeur s'avança vers lui et observa sa bouillie tandis que Sangoten, un peu déçu, finissait de piler ses racines.

- Votre mixture est parfaite, voici du liquide de Pastulo, versez en sept gouttes, pas plus pas moins, puis regardant du côté de Sangoten, je vous laisse la fiole de Pastulo, votre préparation est assez liquide; sept gouttes, n'oubliez pas.

Trunks et Sangoten ajoutèrent l'un après l'autre, les sept gouttes de Pastulo, en faisant bien attention de ne pas trop en verser.

Les autres élèves terminèrent à peu tous en même temps.

Si bien que quelques minutes plus tard, s'élevait de chaque mortier, une légère fumée grisatre, et une odeur de charogne emplissait la pièce.

- Bien, dit le professeur Keller, maintenant est le point crucial d'une fabrication d'une potion, ajouter les ingrédients dans la marmite; pour cet exercice, ce sera relativement simple, mais la plupart du temps de nombreuses conditions seront à remplir, il est rare le nombre de potions qui se fabriquent simplement en jetant les ingrédients dans votre chaudron.

Venez à tour de rôle avec ce dernier et j'y verserai la mixture, qui ajoutée à la votre, devrait faire une potion de...

Mme Keller s'arrêta, puis reprit...

- Qui pourrait me dire qu'elle potion obtient on, en ajoutant une bouillie de racines de Fégond avec du liquide de Pastulo dans une mixture d'eau silicatée?

Sur ce changement d'humeur du professeur, aucun élève ne répondit, un court instant se passa sans bruit avant qu'une main ne se leva.

- Oui mademoiselle Kox?

Kox Milie, jeune fille de Serpentard prit la parole en bafouillant.

- Cela donne une potion de discernement, non?

- C'est exact, j'accorde 10 points pour Serpentard, et pouvez vous me dire à quoi cela sert?

- Oui, ça dévoile des illusions de faibles niveaux.

- Parfait; afin de voir si votre potion de discernement est correcte, vous la ferez boire à la souris que je vais vous passer... et vous inscrirez sur un parchemin en quoi la souris c'est transformé. Tous ceux et celles qui trouveront la bonne réponse, feront gagner à leur maison un point.

Les élèves prirent leur chaudron dont Mme Keller venait de remplir d'eau silicatée, et commencèrent à mélanger leur bouillie.

D'un coup de baguette magique, le professeur alluma sous chaque chaudron un petit feu.

- Maintenant, dit elle, vous devez laisser votre potion chauffer environ un quart d'heure, pendant ce temps vous pouvez aller nettoyer vos ustensiles.

Les élèves s'éxécutèrent.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, chaque élève fit boire sa potion à sa souris.

Trunks inscrivit sur son parchemin qu'il avait obtenu une brosse tandis que Sangoten griffonna un peigne.

Une fois ce dernier travail rendu, les élèves saluèrent Mme Keller, et partirent en silence en direction de la serre n°1 pour le cours de botanique où ils rejoindront en plus les deux autres maisons, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

Arrivés devant la dite serre, un élève de Poufsouffle s'exclama:

- Mais cette serre est minuscule, on ne rentrera jamais tous ensemble là dedans.

- Je vous parierais le contraire Monsieur Fil, dit alors Neville Londubat sortant de celle ci.

Les élèves sceptiques entrèrent sans oser répondre à leur directeur, également professeur de botanique.

Une fois entrés, ils furent obligés d'admettre que la magie faisait des merveilles, la serre à l'intérieur était immense, plus longue que plusieurs terrains de Quidditch.

Les élèves prirent place devant un petit carré de terre d'où sortait une étrange liane bleue.

- Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, commença Neville, vous avez devant vous des Taculus; ce sont des plantes tentaculaires, qui ont plusieurs particularités, elles n'ont pas de racines, elles rampent, elles étouffent uniquement les mauvaises herbes, mais en sont également; les Taculus arrivés à maturité peuvent atteindre plusieurs dizaines de mètres de longs, à ce moment là, elles sont dénaturaliser et on en fait des lacets très résistants ou bien des élastiques à balais par exemple; car même à maturité, elles gardent un très fin diamètre, pas plus d'un centimètre de diamètre au maximum et pourtant elles sont très résistantes.

Au cours du premier trimestre nous allons, chacun faire en sorte que notre Taculus arrive à environ un mètre ou deux et nous le dénaturaliserons et vous pourrez en faire ce que bon vous semble.

Les élèves écoutèrent avec passion le cours de leur directeur, tout en s'occupant de leur plante tentaculaire.

[…]

Sur un table en bois, une lettre attendait que son destinataire l'ouvre... cela faisait bien un mois qu'elle patientait... et le plus étrange est qu'elle faisait les cent pas tout autour de la table, on pourrait même croire que par moment... elle râlait.

Une ombre entra dans la pièce et s'effondra sur une chaise et s'endormit sans remarquer la présence de cette lettre bien étrange.

Cette dernière s'avança vers la personne qui venait de s'écrouler... c'était bien elle... son destinataire.

- Qu'est ce? Demanda d'une voix lasse la personne avachit ouvrant un oeil.

Une lettre? Pour moi?

Il l'a lu:

_Monsieur Lastère Kyle,_

_La grande école de magie Poudlard, a l'honneur de vous accueillir pour votre première année d'étude._

_Poudlard a formé les plus grands sorciers que cette planète connait; vous avez le don et êtes un sorcier, afin que vous puissiez grandir tout en contrôlant votre puissance, dans les meilleures conditions possible, notre école et moi même, faisons la promesse que vous recevrez le meilleur enseignement._

_Ci joint la liste des fournitures, ainsi qu'un billet pour le Poudlard Express._

_Le directeur, Londubat Neville_

_- _Mais... qu'est ce que ça veux dire? Aucune importance, de toue façon la date est passée.

A ce moment là, une autre lettre se posa sur la table... celle ci avait l'air toute excitée, Kyle eut du mal à s'en saisir, une fois attrapée, il l'ouvrit et lu:

_Monsieur Lastère Kyle,_

_Nous venons d'apprendre que vous venez à l'instant seulement de découvrir que vous êtes admis dans notre école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Mais rassurez vous, malgré le retard vous pouvez toujours nous rejoindre, dans trois jours relisez cette lettre et elle vous amènera sur une place où vous attendra un groupe de personnes qui vous accompagneront acheter vos fournitures puis vous amèneront au sein de notre école._

_En espérant vous compter bientôt parmi nous._

_Le directeur, Londubat Neville_

Kyle referma la lettre, un peu surpris et tomba épuisé de fatigue sur le bord de la table.

Il se réveilla deux jours plus tard, et décida par curiosité de faire ce qui était écrit dans la lettre.

Il venait d'apprendre qu'il était un sorcier...

Le lendemain, il reprit la lettre afin de la lire conformément à ce qui était écrit, mais avant même de pouvoir la relire, il se sentit projeté en avant, comme si un crochet lui avait attrapé le nombril et le tirait en avant dans une force inouïe, des images floues et pastels filaient tout autour de lui et une seconde plus tard, un choc dans ses jambes lui fit prendre conscience qu'il en avait fini avec cette étrange sensation.

Il retrouva ses esprits rapidement et vit la lettre ce déchirer et tomber en miette devant ses pieds; la lettre était ce qu'on appelait un ''portoloin'' dans le monde de la magie.

Un groupe de personne, vêtu de robe verte foncée arrivèrent dans sa direction le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour, Kyle je présume?

- Salut, oui c'est bien moi, qui êtes vous?

- Nous sommes chargés d'accompagner les nouveaux élèves sorciers dans leur école alors qu'ils, comme toi, sont en retard ou livrés à eux même; ainsi ceux qui ne connaissent rien à la magie mais qui ont le don, peuvent suivre un enseignement leur expliquant ce qu'ils sont, et la manière de contrôler leur don. Tu es un sorcier mon petit, et nous avons du lancer un puissant sortilège sur cette lettre portoloin pour te faire sur notre planète.

- Je...je suis sur une autre planète?

- Tu es sur la Terre.

- La Terre?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous allons nous occuper de toi jusqu'à ton arrivé à ton école et nous répondrons à toutes les questions qui te passeront par la tête.

Kyle, accompagné du groupe de sorcier, découvrait ce tout nouveau monde, il assaillait de questions les sorciers, qui n'eurent aucun répit jusqu'au moment de l'arrivée.

Il apprit que sur Terre il existait deux types d'humains, ceux qu'on nommait ''moldus'' c'est à dire les gens sans aucun pouvoir magique et les sorciers; qu'il fallait garder secret le fait d'être un sorcier, qu'il était à des années lumières de chez lui...

Une fois les fournitures achetées, le groupe de sorciers amena Kyle dans une zone déserte en plein milieu de la ville, ça ressemblait à un terrain vague, peu de temps après un autre groupe de sorciers arriva avec une jeune fille les accompagnant.

- Nous sommes au complet, nous pouvons y aller.

Le sorcier ayant prononcé ces paroles tapa le sol boueux de sa baguette magique et des escaliers apparurent.

- Veuillez nous suivre, mademoiselle Casta, monsieur Lastère.

Les deux enfants emboitèrent le pas s'enfonçant dans le sol où la lumière du jour disparaissait peu à peu.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une étrange machine; elle ressemblait à un crabe.

Ils montèrent à bord de cet étrange machine.

A l'avant d'énormes pinces commençaient à faire des mouvements de va et vient d'avant en arrière creusant ainsi le sol dans un fracas assourdissant. On pouvait voir aussi entre les pinces une sorte de bouche béante avalant la terre creusait par les pinces... et derrière un trou régurgitait, dans un bruit de rot, toute cette terre avalée.

- Voici la Taupieuse, ça nous permet de voyager sous terre à une vitesse extraordinaire et en toute sécurité...

A ce moment là, la Taupieuse fit une embardée sur un côté retournant tous ses passagers.

- Ou presque, continue t-il de dire dans un sourire, nous devons de temps en temps éviter certains artifices moldus, comme les canalisations.

Nous arriverons à destination dans moins de deux heures.

Le voyage se poursuivit dans le calme, les deux enfants s'habituaient aux tonneaux et trouvaient cela plutôt amusant.

Arrivée à Poudlard de deux nouveaux élèves...

[…]

Les cours du début d'après midi arrivèrent, Trunks et Sangoten se retrouvèrent une fois de plus dans le même cours, celui des Enchantements.

Le professeur de ce cours était un minuscule petit homme aux longs cheveux argentés et au nez long et fin, il répondait au nom de...

- Bonjour, je suis le professeur Flitwick, lors de mon cours nous apprendrons les enchantements et les sorts que vous pourrez lancer avec votre baguette, il existe une multitude de sorts, mais bien entendu, plus les sorts sont puissants ou efficaces, plus ils seront difficile à faire, et je suis là pour vous apprendre à y arriver.

Pour débuter nous verrons le sort ''Lumos'', ce sort sert uniquement à vous éclairer, cela crée une lumière au bout de votre baguette; avec un peu de pratique vous pourrez contrôler l'intensité et même la couleur de votre lumière.

''LUMOS'' dit le professeur, et une faible lumière bleue éclaira la salle, le professeur fit changer la couleur de sa lumière à volonté et augmenta puis diminua son intensité jusqu'à rendre quelques élèves aveugle à cause de sa prestation, à ce moment là il arrêta sa démonstration.

- Maintenant à vous de jouer.

Les élèves essayèrent et... tous réussirent sans trop de mal; différentes lumières éclairées la salle de classe et de toutes couleurs.

''Lumos'' lança Trunks, une lumière violette apparut.

''Lumos'' dit à son tour Sangoten et une lumière bleue foncée fit son apparition.

- Professeur, pourquoi nos lumières sont de couleurs différentes? Demanda un élève.

Le professeur Flitwick répondit du tac au tac,

- Tout simplement car vous avez tous des baguettes différentes et que vous êtes également tous différents.

Le cours se poursuivit sans aucun problème, à la fin de celui-ci, chaque élève était content de produire sans difficulté un sort, leur premier sort.

Le dernier cours de la journée approchait, c'était celui le célèbre cours des ''Défenses contre les forces du mal''; malheureusement le professeur était absent, et le cours fut annulé.

Les élèves étaient déçues de ne pas connaître ce qui aurait pu se passer durant ce cours mais ils étaient tous heureux car du coup ils finissaient une heure et demie plus tôt que prévu leur journée de cours et ça leur permettait d'avoir un peu pus de temps libre avant le dîner.

- Goten, tu vas faire quoi? Ça te dit qu'on s'entraîne un peu?

- Désolé Trunks, je dois aller au terrain de Quidditch, vue qu'on a fini plus tôt le capitaine de l'équipe veut que je sois là dès maintenant.

- D'accord, amuse toi bien.

- Merci, toi aussi, dit son jeune ami en s'éloignant.

Trunks s'arrêta et regarda Goten partir en direction du terrain de Quidditch... et tout à coup il lui vint une idée, et dans un sourire plein de malice, il chuchota:

- Moi aussi, je vais jouer au Quidditch.

Trunks se précipita en direction du bureau de Madame Bibine et entra dans un fracas dans ce dernier

- BONSOIR PROFESSEUR, J'AI UNE FAVEUR A VOUS DEMANDER.

- Tout d'abord vous allez vous calmer jeune homme, et une fois fait je serais apte à vous écouter.

- Excusez moi, je veux faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

- Je suis désolée, mais vue votre niveau en vol, je dois vous dire sincèrement que vous ne serai pas à la hauteur.

- J'insiste professeur, j'ai fait d'énormes progrès, je vous assure.

- Depuis hier? Coupa t-elle.

- Euh... oui, j'ai tout simplement compris l'astuce.

- Alors je serai curieuse de voir ça, mais je ne vous promet rien; rejoignez moi dans dix minutes derrière le terrain de Quidditch.

Dix minutes plus tard, Trunks rejoingnit son professeur de vol afin de lui montrer ses ''soi disant'' progrès dans le domaine de vol sur balais.

Trunks enfourcha un balai sur les ordres de Madame Bibine et...

Cette dernière fut très étonnée... Trunks avait effectivement accompli de formidables progrès. Il volait à une vitesse effroyable, elle avait par moment du mal à le suivre du regard quand il décidait de faire de grands virages secs. Il s'arrêtait net et reprenait une accélération fulgurante, on dirait que le balai et le jeune élève ne faisait qu'un.

- Ça suffit, j'accepte votre proposition. Nous allons passer de suite à l'entraînement pour vous attribuer un poste.

Trunks passa l'évaluation, il voulait, comme Sangoten, être batteur, mais madame Bibine lui fit quand même essayer chaque poste.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, elle accepta que Trunks devienne batteur de l'équipe des Serpentard.

Trunks s'éloigna un sourire vainqueur affiché sur ses lèvres.

- Je savais que ça marcherait.

Sangoten rejoignit Trunks après son entraînement.

Trunks garda secret son entrée comme batteur, il voulait que son ami soit surpris lors de leur premier face en face.

Le dîner se passa sans histoires, une fois les plats disparus, Trunks partit rejoindre sa salle commune dans les cachots et Sangoten fit de même dans sa maison respective.

Les rêves de Trunks et Sangoten furent de Quidditch.

La nuit fila à une vitesse folle, et les rideaux s'ouvrirent bien trop tôt à l'idée des élèves.

En descendant pour aller déjeuner, Sangoten remarqua la présence d'une élève qui dégageait une étrange puissance, de plus il n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà vue, et elle avait autour de son cou quelque chose dont il ne pouvait que connaître.

''Trunks tu m'entends?'' émit il par télépathie

''Oui... génial on s'améliore^^''

''Je viens de voir passer une nouvelle, et elle portait en autour de son cou... une boule de cristal''

_J'avoue que ce chapitre est un peu en manque d'action mais faut bien, désolé._

_Le suivant est en cours d'écriture mais comme je n'aurais pas le net pendant une grande partie des vacances, vous l'aurez à la rentrée je pense, voire deux d'un coup^^ et le prochain sera un peu ''différent''._


	9. chap8 L'ascension de Neville

Chap8: L'ascension de Neville,

''Expelliarmus''

La baguette du petit enfant potelé vola dans les airs et atterrit directement dans les mains de la personne ayant lancé le sort de désarmement.

Cela faisait cinq fois de suite que le sort réussissait à l'inverse du garçon en face qui lui perdait espoir car il était beaucoup moins rapide et n'avait pas le temps de lancer à son tour le sort.

- Ne perds pas espoir Neville, je vais te laisser lancer le sort afin de voir si tu peux y arriver.

Neville ne parvint à toucher son opposant qu'au bout de la troisième tentative, et encore cette dernière ne fut pas une réussite totale car la baguette resta dans la main de son propriétaire.

- Je suis vraiment mauvais!

- Tu n'as pas confiance en toi Neville, je suis certain que si tu te concentrais un peu mieux tu y arriverais aussi bien que nous.

A ces mots Neville reprit un peu plus confiance en lui, et tenta une fois de plus de lancer le sort.

''Expelliarmus'' cria t-il, cette fois ci la baguette de son opposant fut projetée à une vitesse incroyable dans les airs et tomba aux pieds de Neville, réjouit d'avoir enfin réussi une telle prouesse.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que tu y arriverais, il faut que tu aies plus confiance en toi.

- Merci Harry!

- Harry? S'interrogea Sangoten

- Oui, Harry Potter, le célèbre Auror répondit Neville, et si tu permets je poursuis mon histoire.

- Excusez moi professeur.

- Alors comme je t'ai dit, à cette époque là j'avais à peine quinze ans et Harry qui était un de mes meilleurs amis avait décidé de faire une organisation secrète en vue de nous préparer à affronter les forces du mal; et comme tu as pu voir, j'étais un élève très timide et tête en l'air en plus d'être mauvais et en perpétuel manque de confiance en soi; mais à partir de cette année, grâce à Harry, je commençais enfin à faire des progrès et je remarquais que quand je le voulais je pouvais être assez doué... mais j'étais encore bien loin du niveau d'un élève de ma classe et je ne savais que faire pour y arriver, j'avais beau travailler sans cesse, j'avais énormément de mal à mettre en pratique tout ce que j'apprenais.

Je perdais espoir et malgré mes progrès grâce à Harry je décidais alors d'aller voir Dumbledore, notre directeur à l'époque, afin qu'il m'aide ou peut-être qu'il me dise juste ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. De plus à cette époque, je gardais secret ce qui était arrivé à mes parents et qui me hantait, mais Dumbledore lui était au courant et il m'a dit ce jour, une seule phrase:

''Réussis tes BUSE et je te prendrais en cours particulier lors de ta dernière année, je te le promet''

J'ai réussi mes BUSE, de justesse comme chaque année d'ailleurs.

- Et il a tenu sa promesse?

- Oui et non, car à la fin de ma sixième année, Dumbledore fut assassiné, je ne peux pas te raconter toute l'histoire mais je n'ai pu bénéficier de ses cours particuliers par contre il m'avait écrit une lettre.

Neville ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit une lettre écrite avec une encre de couleur verte.

- Dans cette lettre il s'excusait de ne pouvoir tenir directement sa promesse, il savait déjà qu'il allait mourir, car tout faisait parti d'un plan, ''je faisais également partit de son plan'' dit Neville dans un sourire les yeux levés vers le plafond.

Hum, excuse moi ce moment d'égarement, en plus de ses excuses il me donnait rendez-vous une fois que j'aurais réussi mes études, et que je devais continuer à faire tous les efforts possible et aussi progresser un maximum car sinon je ne pourrais connaître ce qu'il m'avait préparer, et pour finir il me donna une date et un lieu précis.

J'ai continué mes études et les réussirent, et comme indiqué dans la lettre je me rendis au lieu indiquait.

Je ne pensais pas avoir fait d'énorme progrès mais ce jour là, Dumbledore m'avait mis à l'épreuve comme si depuis toujours il savait que ce jour là j'allais aller dans son bureau, comme si ce jour là il savait que j'allais avoir besoin de lui...

Arrivé à l'endroit, en plein Londres, mis à part les moldus qui s'activaient à leur tache journalière, je ne vis aucun sorcier ou même trace de mon ancien directeur jusqu'au moment où, j'aperçus le sceau de Poudlard sur une pierre à moitié ensevelie dans du sable; je la pris dans mes mains et fut transporté dans un lieu alors inconnu, une fois mes esprits retrouvés, une autre lettre (Neville posa alors sur son bureau une deuxième lettre écrite à l'encre verte à côté de la première), m'attendait, celle ci disait que je devais sortir vainqueur de ce qui m'attendait, de ce que Dumbledore m'avait préparé...

La lettre me disait tout d'abord de trouver un passage qui ne s'ouvrirait que par l'accomplissement d'un acte de magie élevé et de pur bonheur; heureusement pour moi je savais de quoi il s'agissait car Harry m'avait appris à le faire, mais je n'y arrivais pas à en faire un complet, à faire un patronus corporel.

C'était un acte de magie que même certains sorciers adultes ne parvenaient à faire, et c'était un des seuls moyens pour se débarrasser des Détraqueurs, les anciens gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban, et le seul moyen d'y arriver était d'avoir au moment de lancer le sort un pensée très agréable, voire la plus heureuse possible.

J'ai réussi à trouver la porte et devait donc lancer le sortilège du patronus, j'ai essayé des dizaines de fois sans succès malgré mes pensées heureuses, toute une journée durant en vain j'ai fait face à cette porte qui ne bougeait pas... comme à mon habitude je perdis espoir et décida de rentrer chez ma grand-mère, mais je me suis dis à ce moment là que je devais y arriver, que c'était comme si Dumbledore était en face de moi et me donnait un cours, je ne pouvais pas partir en plein milieu d'un cours, alors je repris en main ma baguette et relança le sort encore et encore, j'étais épuisé mais ma volonté de réussir enfin quelque chose était plus forte, l'esprit de Dumbledore semblait être là à mes côtés, je me sentais plus fort, je n'arrivais toujours pas à produire mon patronus corporel mais pour une fois je ne perdais plus espoir, je continuais dans mes efforts, je savais que j'allais y arriver et au bout de trois jours à bout de force je suis enfin parvenu à lancer le sort correctement et la porte s'ouvrit enfin, derrière cette dernière m'attendait encore bien des épreuves bien plus difficiles, mais je poursuivis et cette fois ci persuadé de réussir, je ressenti en moi comme une monté de puissance, je venais de prendre confiance en moi comme jamais, et pendant un mois je m'améliorais, continuant sans cesse les épreuves que Dumbledore m'avait laisser si bien que six mois après, j'en sortis vainqueur ou plutôt je venais de finir ce qui correspondait en fait à la première épreuve... la deuxième consistait à devenir ce que j'ai toujours voulu être, un expert en botanique, la seule matière dont j'étais doué à l'école, pour cela en plus de la formation de professeur à suivre, ma spécialité m'amena à parcourir le globe à la recherche d'espèces rares de plantes qu'il fallait que je trouve pour finir ma thèse afin de terminer ma formation, je fus blessé, abattu, mais ma volonté était maintenant plus forte que tout, et ma confiance en moi était devenue telle que même Harry pouvait en rougir; après deux ans de voyage je devînt enfin professeur de botanique, et là ma troisième et dernière épreuve m'attendait... je devais devenir directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore avait ressenti en moi la force de le devenir alors que moi je ne pensais, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, jamais n'être à la hauteur. Mais il avait toujours cru en moi et je partis donc cette fois ci en formation pour devenir directeur de Poudlard; le poste était convoité, je retrouvais même d'anciens élèves qui étaient en même temps que moi à l'école et voulaient devenir eux aussi directeur.

La plupart étaient bien plus fort que moi dans tous les domaines lorsque nous étions élèves, mais je ne perdais plus espoir ni confiance en moi, je me sentais fort, changé, puissant, sur de moi même, mais je me disais aussi que mes anciens camarades avaient du eux aussi faire d'énormes progrès depuis l'époque de l'école.

Je poursuivis la formation durant quatre longues années, j'étais mis à rudes épreuves, tant sur le point mental que physique, tant sur la force que sur la réflexion mais je me voyais directeur, successeur de Dumbledore, moi celui dont tout le monde se moquait.

A la fin de la formation un tournoi de sorciers était organisé, je parvins en finale face à un ancien camarade; il se demandait comment j'avais réussi à arrivé jusque là... je lui avais répondu que j'avais changé et qu'il devait pas me sous-estimer sinon je serai vainqueur.

Il su de suite que je ne bluffais pas car auparavant jamais je n'aurais dit chose pareille.

Notre duel fut très court, je le terrassa en un seul sort, je fut surpris moi même par la vitesse avec laquelle j'avais exécuté mon attaque ou plutôt je fus étonné de voir la lenteur de mon ancien camarade et de constater à quel point il avait l'air émerveillé de me voir si fort.

Alors que moi même je savais certes que j'avais progressé mais je ne pensais pas avoir avec les autres sorciers en particulier ceux se présentant comme directeur d'écoles autant de différences de puissances; à partir de ce jour là, je me suis juré de ressembler le plus possible à mon défunt maître, Dumbledore, de tout faire pour être aussi calme, aussi original et aussi fort que lui.

Tout ça pour te dire Sangoten, que même si aujourd'hui tu as du mal, comme tu es venu me dire, avec la magie, il ne faut jamais que tu perdes espoir et que même les plus mauvais peuvent devenir plus fort si ils veulent vraiment, j'en suis l'exemple vivant.

D'ailleurs je vais à mon tour te faire une promesse Sangoten, quand tu arriveras à faire un patronus corporel, reviens me voir, je t'enseignerais quelque chose de spécial.

- Merci pour tout professeur, vous savez, moi j'ai peut être trop de confiance en moi mais la volonté j'en ai et je vais tout faire pour m'améliorais.

- C'est exactement ce que j'attends de toi ainsi que de chaque élève de cette école.

Bientôt Sangoten tu auras une surprise qui je pense te feras plaisir, et reviens me voir avec ton ami Trunks j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Le soir même Sangoten et Trunks allèrent au bureau de leur directeur.

- Nous voilà professeur, dit Sangoten devant la porte du bureau de Neville avec Trunks.

- Parfait, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire, écoutez bien je ne le répèterais pas... Il existe dans ce château bien des passages secrets mais il existe un endroit un peu particulier que l'on nomme la salle sur demande... elle peut devenir tout ce que vous avez besoin, une salle de classe pour travailler, un lieu de repos, des WC, un placard à balais... et pourquoi pas un lieu d'entraînement au combat? Je ne vais pas vous dire où elle se trouve et comment faire pour la trouver mais il se peut qu'un Troll vous le dise.

Sur ces paroles, Neville sourit et referma la porte de son bureau laissant nos deux jeunes protagonistes perplexes.

- Un troll?

- Une salle sur demande? Un lieu d'entraînement? Qu'a t-il voulut dire?

- Tu penses qu'il nous pousse à nous battre, ou du moins à trouver un endroit où nous pourrons le faire en toute tranquillité sans gêner personne?

- Peut-être, si c'est le cas nous devons tout faire pour trouver cet endroit, il a parlé d'un Troll, je n'en ai pas encore vu, mais il faut qu'on en trouve un et vite, peut être dans la forêt interdite?

- Mais elle est interdite, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille nous envoyer là bas.

- Ou alors c'est là bas qu'il veut qu'on s'entraine, il y a de la place.

- Je ne pense pas car il a parlé d'un lieu secret, d'une salle donc ça veut dire que c'est dans le château, il faudrait trouver un Troll qui vie dans le château.

Soudain Sangoten eut une idée.

- Et si c'était un Troll dans un tableau? J'ai vu toute sorte de choses dans les tableaux, des hommes, des femmes, des licornes, des fruits... peut être qu'il y a un tableau avec un Troll dessus.

- Et bien Goten, tu m'étonnes, mais le soucis est que le château est immense, on est pas prêt de trouver un tableau avec un Troll rapidement à moins de tomber dessus par chance, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

- Mon frère me disait toujours si un jour tu dois trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin, rien de plus simple, il suffit de mettre le feu à la botte de foin et de passer avec un aimant dans les cendres.

Trunks fut ébahis par la réponse de son jeune ami.

- Le soucis est que nous pouvons pas appliquer ceci avec notre soucis, ou alors je me vois pas mettre le feu à tous les tableaux et je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous aiderait.

- Et pourquoi on demanderait pas à un des tableaux s'il ne connaîtrait pas le tableau que nous cherchons?

Trunks fut une fois de plus surpris par la répartie de Sangoten, il trouva que son idée n'était pas du tout stupide et ils allèrent sur ce pas demander au premier tableau qu'il croiserait s'il connaissait un Troll.

Un chevalier à l'armure rouge flamboyante, se prénommant le chevalier de Catogan, connaissait justement deux tableaux avec un Troll, un où le Troll essayait d'apprendre l'art de la danse par un sorcier du nom de Barnabas le Follet dont il finissait piétiné, dans un couloir au septième étage, et un autre où un Troll avec des lunettes tentait de résoudre une partie d'échec depuis plus de cent ans au sous sol en face de l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

Trunks décida d'aller voir le tableau représentant le Troll à lunettes. Arrivé devant le tableau il demanda comment accéder à la salle sur demande, le Troll le regarda d'un air hautain et grogna:

- De quoi me parles-tu? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé, ça fait une centaine d'années que j'essaie de gagner une partie contre cette personne en vain.

Le Troll prit un de ses pions et le plaça sur une diagonale à côté du roi adverse, et un sourire aux lèvres dit:

''Echec au roi''

L'adversaire qui n'était autre qu'une nymphe bougeât son roi et prit le pion du Troll.

''Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, tu n'as aucune chance de gagner''

Elle attrapa sa reine et la plaça à son tour dans une diagonale prenant le roi du Troll.

''Echec et mat''

- Et zut, encore! Râla le Troll, partez jeunes gens vous me déconcentrez.

Trunks et Sangoten étaient déçus que ce Troll ne sache rien au sujet de cette salle mais d'un côté savaient maintenant que l'autre Troll pourrait les renseigner, ils se rendirent donc au septième étage et demandèrent aux tableaux présents où se trouvait le tableau du Troll.

Une fois le tableau trouvé, Trunks allait enfin demander comment trouver la salle mais le gardien de nuit, une vieil homme aux cheveux sales et rares les surprit.

- Hé! Ils vous est interdit de vous promener dans les couloirs la nuit jeunes gens, vous allez avoir des problèmes.

Ils les prit par le bras et les amena dans son bureau et leur dit qu'ils avaient de la chance que les châtiments corporels étaient interdit.

- Dommage, dit Trunks défiant le gardien, de toute façon vous aurez été incapable de nous faire la moindre douleur.

- Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire petit effronté.

- Pas la peine vous avez très bien entendu, à moins que vous ne soyez à moitié sourd?

Sangoten pouffa de rire

- Et toi, continue de rire et tu le regretteras.

- Ah bon? Peut être mais surement pas par toi, ta force ne dépasse pas celle d'une limace.

Le gardien fou de rage ne savait que faire, c'était bien la première fois que des élèves se rebellaient ouvertement devant lui, d'habitude ça se faisait dans son dos.

- On attend toujours, lança Trunks.

''Pétrificus totalus''

Un courant d'air glacial envahit la salle et figea sur place les deux élèves.

- Voyons voyons, ce ne sont pas des paroles à dire à un gardien de Poudlard, je vous convie tous les deux après-demain soir à une retenue dans mon bureau au deuxième étage.

La personne repartit claquant la porte et laissant Trunks et Sangoten dans cette position inconfortable.

- Au fait, dit l'homme les ayant pétrifié en revenant dans le bureau du gardien, je suis votre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, je me présente je suis Monsieur Nandez, j'espère que vous m'excuserez mes deux semaines d'absences mais j'avais à faire.

Sur ces mots, le professeur repartit en libérant Trunks et Sangoten du sort de pétrification.

- Maintenant filez au lit dit alors le gardien.

Les deux demi-saïyens rejoignirent leur dortoir respectif et essayèrent de se parler par télépathie mais cette fois ci en vain, ils se situaient encore trop loin l'un de l'autre.

Le matin arriva et les cours reprirent, bien entendu l'escapade de Trunks et Sangoten arriva aux oreilles du directeur, mais ce dernier ne rajouta rien, il leur dit simplement qu'ils auraient leur punition comme leur avait dit leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

La journée fila à une vitesse folle et sans faire attention la nuit avait déjà fait surface.

''A peine deux semaines et on a déjà une retenue'' dit alors Sangoten à son ami via télépathie.

''C'est pas bien grave Goten, s'il faut ça peut être amusant; au fait, parles moi un peu de cette nouvelle que tu as croisé et qui portait autour de son cou une boule de cristal; tu es sur que c'en est une?''

''Bien sur, la boule avait une étoile même.''

''Tu penses que tu serais capable de retrouver cette fille?''

''Aucun problème, de plus elle a une force légèrement plus grande que la plupart des autres élèves, sans compter une autre présence étrange et une autre force qui dépasse nettement toutes les autres, mais que je ressens que par intermittence.''

''Oui je les ressens aussi; bon essayons de trouver cette fille, j'ai quelque chose à faire pendant la prochaine heure, essaie de la trouver.''

''Ok, tu vas faire quoi Trunks?''

''Heu... mes devoirs, je suis déjà en retard.''

Sangoten encouragea son ami et partit dans la direction où il sentait la force de cette fille; quant à Trunks, il lui avait mentit, il se dirigeait pour sa part en direction du terrain de Quidditch pour son premier entraînement.

Sangoten n'eut aucun mal à trouver la fille de part la puissance étrange qu'elle dégage mais aussi car elle était également à Gryffondor.

- Excuse moi!

- Oui? Dit la jeune fille.

- Comment tu t'appelles?

- Bianca, Casta Bianca; je ne savais pas que j'étais une sorcière, je suis arrivée il y a deux jours mais je ne connais personne.

- Moi je suis Sangoten, tu peux m'appeler Goten; je voulais te demander où est-ce que tu as trouver la boule que tu as autour de ton cou?

- Ça date maintenant un peu, au début j'avais trouvé une pierre toute ronde dans mon jardin et je l'ai ramassé pour en faire un ornement, mais un an après elle est devenue comme ça, c'est jolie non?

- Oui, tu sais, je connais bien cette pierre; c'est une boule de cristal et quand on réunis les six autres un dragon sacré apparaît et on peut lui demander trois souhaits.

- WAOUW! N'importe quels souhaits?

- Oui du moment que ça demande pas une puissance supérieure à la sienne, même ressusciter les morts sauf ceux qui sont décédés d'une mort naturelle.

''Ressusciter les morts'' murmura t-elle avant de reprendre.

- Et où se trouve les autres?

- Ah ça! Il faut un radar spécial pour les trouver, car à chaque fois que le dragon apparaît, et une fois les souhaits réalisés, les sept boules s'éparpillent partout dans le monde et sans radar c'est totalement impossible de les retrouver.

Ces boules nous ont bien servis dans le passé, ça nous a permis entre autres de refaire apparaître la Terre.

- Comment ça? Elle avait disparu? On est vivant c'est impossible.

- En fait, il y a deux ans, nous nous sommes battu contre Boo, un monstre créé par un sorcier du nom de Bibidi dont son fils Babidi a fait revivre car il était emprisonné car sa force était immense et qu'il était incontrôlable.

Il voulait conquérir l'univers et mon père et mon frère à l'aide d'amis, et moi même nous avons réussit à le détruire mais il avait entre temps détruit la Terre et donc tous les terriens, mais grâce aux boules de cristal, nous avons fait en sorte de faire réapparaitre la Terre comme elle était, de ressusciter tous les terriens et d'effacer de leur mémoire Boo afin qu'ils puissent continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était.

- C'est grâce à tes pouvoirs de sorciers que tu l'as battus?

- Non, je ne savais pas que j'étais un sorcier jusqu'à cette année, nous l'avons battus grâce à notre force, car ma famille et moi sommes très très fort et nous sommes issus d'une race de guerriers vivant à la base sur un autre planète, on les appelait les Saïyens.

- On a donc un point commun, je ne suis pas Terrienne à cent pour cent, je suis ce qu'on appelle dans le monde des sorciers une métamorphomage; je vis sur Terre depuis que je suis née mais mes parents sont d'une autre planète, on nous surnomme en temps normal des polymorphes.

- Oh comme Plume et Oolon! Donc tu peux te transformer en tout ce que tu veux? Et pendant combien de temps tu y arrives?

- Autant de temps que je le veux, si tes amis Plume et Oolon ne peuvent pas se transformer pendant le temps qu'ils veulent c'est car à la base sont terriens et par la suite ont acquis ce don; moi comme je l'ai depuis la naissance j'ai pas de contrainte.

- Oh trop cool! Tu dois bien t'amuser et rire, ça doit être pratique pour faire des blagues!

- Oui... j'en fais tout le temps.

- Tu voudrais bien qu'on devienne ami?

- Ouais, en plus tu as l'air bizarre, j'aime bien!

- Super, je te présenterai à Trunks, c'est mon meilleur ami, on s'amuse souvent et on rigole bien, avec toi ce sera encore plus marrant, hi hi hi!

- Trunks est un saillienn aussi?

- Un Saïyen reprit Sangoten, oui, en fait des demi-saïyens car notre mère est une terrienne.

Dis, tu pourrais me donner ta boule, je la donnerai à ma mère, ça peut toujours servir.

- Euh... d'accord mais en échange tu me donnes ton médaillon.

- Oh, je l'aimais bien, mais c'est d'accord.

Sangoten et Bianca s'échangèrent leur pendentif et chacun regagna son dortoir.

- Elle a l'air sympa cette Bianca, en plus elle peut se transformer, trop cool, on va bien rire.

De son côté, Bianca pensa elle aussi à sa discussion avec Sangoten.

- J'aime bien ce garçon, je sens qu'on va bien rire ensemble, en plus il est beau.

Tandis que de son côté Trunks avait terminé son entraînement de Quidditch, les autres élèves de son équipe étaient émerveillés par sa façon de voler, de plus en tant que batteur il se débrouillait bien et sa puissance de frappe était terrifiante. Serpentard sentait que cette année la coupe de Quidditch, avec un joueur comme ça dans leur équipe, était à porté de main voire déjà dans leur mur.

Dans son bureau Neville avait l'air préoccupé...

- Dois-je expliquer aux élèves pourquoi nous étions fermés l'an dernier, ou pas? Si je le fais nous devons alors reprendre la cérémonie de répartition à zéro, construire un nouveau lieu pour accueillir de nouveaux élèves susceptibles d'être dans ''sa'' maison...

Après de longues heures de réflexion Neville décida d'attendre le lendemain pour parler avec un élève, leur discussion fut assez rapide, l'élève écoutait et acquiesçait par moment et refusait dans d'autres les propos de son directeur.

Ils en arrivèrent enfin à un accord, à partir de l'an prochain, ce serait mis en place; une fois que cet élève aurait fini ses années d'études à Poudlard, comme ça il pourra s'en occuper.

Le gardien avait entendu une partie de la conversation car elle se faisait dans une salle à côté de son bureau, il se demandait bien ce que tout ça voulait dire... s'il ne trouvait pas de quoi il s'agissait, il suffirai donc d'attendre l'an prochain pour le savoir.


	10. chap9 Duels

Chapitre 9: Duels.

Le dernier jour de la semaine arrivait, et ce jour ne pouvait être que parfait car tous les élèves n'avaient désormais que cours le matin, deux heures de Défenses contre les forces du Mal suivit d'une heure de Duel.

Les élèves ne comprenaient pas très bien en quoi consistait les cours de Duel... surtout pour les première année, car ils ne savaient que très peu de choses en pratique.

- SUPER! Hurla Sangoten en sautant en direction du plafond, on va se battre.

- Oui, répondit Trunks, et comme nous sommes ensemble pour ce cours on pourra s'affronter et donc éviter certains déchets.

Disant cela, Trunks posa son regard en direction de Kratos, qui lui répondait par un regard haineux tout en lui lançant à son tour:

- Enfin, nous verrons bien qui de nous deux est le meilleur.

- Pas besoin d'un duel pour savoir ça, répondit calmement Sangoten, tu es largement moins fort que nous.

- Vous payerez ces paroles paysans.

Un homme arriva alors et coupa la parole des enfants.

- Cessez de raconter de telles inepties, pour savoir qui est le plus fort, un duel n'est pas forcément le seul moyen, il faut aussi prendre en compte la répartie, la vitesse d'action, la réflexion, le savoir et bien d'autres choses encore, et ce que je peux vous assurer c'est que ni l'un ni l'autre, dit il en regardant à tour de rôle Trunks et Kratos, c'est que vous ne valez pas mieux que n'importe qui ici présent.

Je me présente, je suis votre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Monsieur Nandez.

J'attends de vous tous cette année, un travail régulier, des efforts continuels, et une bonne entente de la part de tous, ceci au sein de mes cours mais également dans votre vie de tous les jours.

Le professeur avait parlé d'un ton calme mais qui recelait une forte autorité, personne osait répondre.

Une fois que les première année de chaque maison furent installées, le professeur reprit la parole comme si aucun incident ne s'était produit.

- Pour débuter nous verrons divers sorts d'attaque de base et également des contres sortilèges.

Aujourd'hui nous commencerons par le sort du bouclier, facile, efficace et si vous y arrivez bien vous pouvez même grâce à ce sort retourner l'attaque à votre adversaire, mais dans tous les cas il a pour effet principal la protection.

''Protego'' voici l'incantation que vous devrez dire, pas besoin de mettre votre baguette dans une position spéciale, seule l'incantation suffit, et bien entendu il vous faut vous entraîner sinon vous n'y arriverez pas à réussir le sortilège.

Les élèves commencèrent par réciter l'incantation du sort du bouclier, puis le professeur décida de rendre le cours plus intéressant en passant par le côté pratique.

- Bien, mettez vous par groupe de quatre face à un autre groupe de quatre, et mélangez vous entre les différentes maisons, je veux voir un membre de chaque dans chacun des groupes.

Les élèves se dispersèrent pour finir en groupe de quatre, Sangoten et Trunks s'étaient mis ensemble bien entendu, rejoint par un élève de Poufsouffle qui après présentation se nommait Georgeous et une de Serdaigle répondant au nom d 'Eugénie.

Le professeur passa entre les élèves en mettant face à face deux groupes de quatre, Kratos s'étant arrangé pour se retrouver face à Trunks et leur expliqua:

- Maintenant toutes les personnes de ce côté là, il montra un côté de la salle où la moitié des élèves s'étaient rassemblés, vous lancerez un sort quelconque et sans danger contre un élève se trouvant en face de vous, pour travailler vos réflexes, vous choisirez un élève au hasard parmi le groupe de quatre personnes devant vous et pas d'un autre groupe, de plus vous pourrez lancer votre sort sans prévenir votre tour ni la personne qui le lancera; une fois que vous avez lancé tous un sort, ce sera à l'équipe adverse de faire de même.

Je ne veux aucun élève subissant de graves séquelles, sinon le fautif le regrettera soyez en sur, nous sommes là pour apprendre et non pour nous battre!

Sur ce, allez-y!

A peine eut-il fini ses paroles que Kratos lança un sortilège en direction de Trunks, par pur réflexe Trunks sauta de côté en esquivant au dernier moment un éclair bleuté le visant.

- Monsieur Brief, le but n'est pas d'esquiver, mais de lancer le sort du bouclier dit alors le professeur mécontent.

- Excusez moi Monsieur, c'est l'habitude.

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux.

Kratos n'attendit pas que Trunks soit à nouveau prêt pour lancer un autre sort sans se soucier qu'un des élèves de son groupe venait lui aussi de lancer un sort en direction de Sangoten.

'' Protego'' cria Sangoten en plaçant sa baguette à la verticale devant ses yeux après avoir accompli de grands gestes.

Tandis qu'un autre éclair bleu traversa la classe en direction de Trunks et qui cette fois ci le frappa et l'envoya à terre.

- Trunks ça va? Demanda Sangoten

- Pour sur... comment cette chose a pu me mettre à terre? En plus je n'ai pas mal... mais?

Trunks alla pour se relever mais ses jambes commencèrent à devenir molle et il devint incapable de se lever.

- Que m'arrive t-il? Pourquoi mes jambes sont comme ça?

- C'est un sort de Jambencoton, répondit le professeur, parfaitement réussi d'ailleurs.

- Et vais-je redevenir normal? Demanda Trunks un peu effrayé.

- Bien sur, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le professeur marmonna une phrase et les jambes de Trunks redevinrent comme avant.

- Et bien Trunks, c'est dommage, tu n'as pas réussi a lancer ton sort du bouclier, alors que moi...

- Que t'arrive t-il à toi Goten? Coupa Trunks

- Hein?

- Ceci est un sortilège de Furonculus, lança le professeur exaspéré.

Le visage de Sangoten était couvert de croutes, de verrues et de furoncles énormes.

- HAAAAAAAAAAA! Mais pourquoi le sort m'a atteint, j'ai pourtant lancé le sort du bouclier?

- Possible, mais votre sort ne devait pas être suffisamment puissant pour vous protéger, tenez passez un peu de cette crème sur votre visage ça devrait tout disparaître d'ici quelques heures.

Après que le professeur ait examiné chaque élève et réparé certains petits dégâts, il donna l'ordre d'inverser les rôles, ceux qui lançaient le sort devaient maintenant se protéger et inversement.

Trunks ne connaissant aucun sort, lança un mini kikoha en direction de Kratos.

- Protego, lança Kratos.

La petite boule d'énergie frappa la baguette de Kratos et repartit en direction de Trunks.

- Hein? S'exclama Trunks en laissant sa boule exploser dans sa main, comment a-t-il fait ça?

- Et bien, Monsieur Rix, je vois que votre sort du bouclier est quelque chose d'acquis pour vous, félicitation.

Quant à vous, Monsieur Brief, quelle est ce sort que vous avez lancé?

- Euh... je ne sais pas, c'est seulement un kikoha, de l'énergie si vous préférez.

- De l'énergie... mmmh voyons voir, essayez de relancer votre ''kikoha'' mais faites en sorte que ça sorte de votre baguette vous comprenez?

- Oui, je vais essayer.

Trunks se concentra et pointa la baguette vers le plafond et lança son kikoha... sans effet.

- Monsieur Brief, vous essaierez de refaire cet exercice à chacun de nos cours.

Sangoten ne voulant pas faire des exercices en plus, se garda de lancer un kikoha car lui aussi ne connaissait pas de sort.

A la fin du cours, seul Kratos arriva à relancer le sort à son envoyeur et Soline (une élève de Gryffondor) arrivait à produire un bouclier parfait, elle ne renvoyait pas les attaques mais rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

- J'accorde 20 points pour Serpentard et Gryffondor pour les élèves Rix et Uvo.

Le professeur Nandez resta assis à son bureau pendant que les élèves sortaient de la classe et lança en direction de Trunks et Sangoten tandis que les autres élèves prenaient la direction du hall d'entrée, là où ils avaient rendez vous avec le cours de Duel.

- Messieurs, votre retenue aura lieu ce soir, après le repas, vous n'aurez besoin que de vos baguettes.

- D'accord professeur, à ce soir, répondit Sangoten.

'' J'avais déjà oublier cette foutue retenue...''

'' Vivement que le cours de duel commence'' dit Trunks par télépathie changeant de conversation.

'' Oh oui Trunks, mais si on doit se battre qu'à l'aide de sort, on fait comment nous?''

'' Si il n'y a pas de contrainte, on peut tout éviter grâce à notre vitesse je pense, et il suffira de lancer une vague d'énergie assez rapidement pour ne pas que le prof ne la voit ou alors feinter que ça sort de la baguette.''

'' Bonne idée hi hi hi''

'' Et puis dans tous les cas, en regardant les autres faire, on peut apprendre des sorts''

Coupant leur conversation télépathique une femme arriva...

- Bonjour à tous, je suis Mademoiselle Aurora, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Aphrodite, je suis votre jeune professeur en cours de Duel, un cours où l'on va bien s'amuser tout en apprenant tant de choses utiles.

D'ailleurs chaque trimestre nous ferons un tournoi et élirons le meilleur duelliste de chaque maison et qui aura la chance de se battre contre les autres élèves champions toutes années confondues. Je sais très bien qu'il y aura surement pas un élève de première année sur le podium de meilleur duelliste de Poudlard à la fin de l'année, mais cela vous entrainera pour les prochaines années et surtout n'oubliez pas, c'est surtout un sport, un amusement avant tout.

Elle parla avec entrain encore pendant une bonne demi heure, on sentait la jeunesse, la fougue, le délire même par moment dans ses mots, c'était un professeur vraiment étrange et ne ressemblant à aucun autre... on dirait même une élève.

Elle donna les consignes, ou plutôt LA consigne, qui consistait juste à ne pas tuer l'adversaire, ensuite tous les coups étaient permis.

- GENIAL! Cria Sangoten en sautant jusqu'au plafond, tous les coups sont permis tu as entendu Trunks?

- Oui...

Aphrodite, il se peut que cette année, exceptionnellement, un élève de première année arrive sur le podium alors, répondit Trunks d'un sourire!

Tous les élèves se regardèrent sans comprendre, comment un élève de première année pourrait être aussi fort pour arriver à ça, de plus Trunks parlait surement en son nom, et il n'était même pas capable de produire un sortilège de bouclier, ce qui donna à chacun une sorte d'espoir et de volonté d'être au sommet des duellistes de Poudlard, chacun se voyait déjà le meilleur.

- Bien assez de palabres mes petits, dit Aphrodite, pour notre premier cours nous ferons cela à la manière d'un survival, je m'explique, je vais prendre au hasard un nom parmi vous tous et il devra combattre en duel jusqu'à ce qu'il perde, mais tant qu'il gagne il continuera de combattre.

J'offre 1 point par combat réussi pour votre maison, bon courage à tous!

Aphrodite se tut et regarda sa liste d'élèves et avant de pouvoir dire un nom Sangoten demanda:

- Mademoiselle, est-ce-que je peux me porter volontaire?

- Bien entendu, tu es?

- Sangoten!

- Ok Goten, vas-y monte sur la table de Duel, ton premier adversaire sera...

La table de Duel était une table très longue et assez large pour pouvoir se battre sans aucun soucis, sur la table il y avait des motifs d'étoiles et de lunes en forme de croissant dans un fond couleur bleu nuit.

- Moi!

- Toi? Quel est ton nom?

- Bianca mademoiselle.

- Bien Bianca, bonne chance, c'est parti.

Bianca se mit en garde, la baguette devant ses yeux tandis que Sangoten resta debout, planté comme un bâton sans même avoir sortit sa baguette.

Un éclair bleu sortit soudain de la baguette de Bianca et fila en direction de Sangoten, celui ci fit un pas de côté et avança alors calmement vers Bianca:

- Raté^^

- Ah oui?

Bianca rangea sa baguette dans une de ses poches et se transforma, ses cheveux changèrent de couleur et raccourcirent, sa peau devint plus sombre et ses dents plus longues, elle ressemblait à une sorte de loup-garou.

- Tu es un loup garou? Demanda Aphrodite dégainant sa baguette et prête a faire feu au moindre signe suspect.

- Non, répondit alors d'une voix douce Bianca, je suis une polymorphe, enfin une métamorphomage comme vous dîtes, je peux me transformer en ce que je veux.

- Et pourquoi un Loup-garou, c'est très dangereux j'aurais pu te blesser gravement dit Aphrodite en rangeant sa baguette sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

- Pour impressionner Sangoten.

- … Ce duel prend une tournure étrange, j'ai jamais vu ça.

- Mais mademoiselle vous nous avez dit que tous les coups étaient permis renchéri Sangoten.

- Oui oui, faîtes comme vous voulez, respectez la règle principale, mais ce serait bien si vous vous servez de vos baguettes.

- Pas besoin, dit alors Sangoten en disparaissant de la vue de tous et se plaçant dans le dos de Bianca, on peut vaincre sans baguette et sans problème.

Il frappa d'un tranchant de main la nuque de Bianca, cette dernière s'effondra, on voyait à présent son corps reprendre sa forme initiale.

Aphrodite s'approcha, vit qu'elle était toujours en vie et annonça:

- Victoire Sangoten, 1 point pour Gryffondor.

- YEAH! Cria Sangoten, trop facile, cette année je serai champion des duellistes de Poudlard.

- Ne parle pas trop vite Goten, dit alors Trunks en montant sur la table de Duel.

- Quand tu veux Trunks, tu sais j'ai fais bien des progrès depuis la mort de Boo.

- Tsss, Goten tu sais à qui tu parles? Je suis le fils du prince Végéta le numéro un de l'univers, mon père m'entraine dur tous les jours.

- N'importe quoi, c'est mon père le plus fort d'abord, et puis c'est mon papa qui a tué Boo pas le tiens je te signale.

Les élèves observaient et écoutaient sans comprendre le moindre mot que ce balançait Trunks et Sangoten, même Aphrodite ne comprenait rien.

Cessant la discussion Sangoten se lança vers Trunks à une vitesse folle préparant un uppercut, Trunks se dégagea et commença une riposte mais Sangoten sauta et évita l'attaque, une fois au dessus de son ami, une étrange lumière apparut de chacune de ses mains, il les rejoignirent et dans un immense éclair de lumière jaune, une vague d'énergie se précipitait vers Trunks dont ce dernier du également en produire une toute aussi puissante pour contrer celle de Sangoten, un fracas retentit comme si le tonnerre était juste devant leurs yeux, les élèves étaient impressionnés par tant de... magie?

Les deux vagues d'énergie se poussaient l'une contre l'autre, parfois celle de Trunks repoussait celle de Sangoten mais l'instant d'après c'était l'inverse.

Sangoten voyant qu'aucun ne prendrait le dessus, décida de se transformer... et dire qu'il avait passé des heures et des heures d'entraînement, il était aujourd'hui seulement aussi fort que Trunks, il fallait qu'il progresse encore.

Trunks fut stupéfait de voir que Sangoten arrivait à lui tenir tête, malgré son entraînement avec son père, Sangoten l'avait rattrapé, c'est pas normal, il ne voyait plus qu'une solution pour en venir à bout rapidement, devenir un super-saïyen.

Les deux jeunes demi-saïyens se transformèrent en même temps, leurs cheveux prirent un couleur dorée, une lumière jaune les enveloppait, ils arrêtèrent leur terrifiante vague d'énergie ensemble et se posèrent l'un face à l'autre.

- Prêt Trunks?

- Viens Goten je t'attends.

- STOP! Hurla Aphrodite, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui vous deux, vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça.

Effectivement, sous la charge d'énergie la salle était en désordre, les chaises et tables étaient éparpillées un peu partout, les lustres qui tenaient encore au plafond menaçaient de tomber d'une seconde à l'autre, certains élèves avaient été même soufflés par la puissance dégagée lorsque nos deux demi-saïyens se sont transformés.

- De plus le cours est terminé rajouta t-elle, on se voit la semaine prochaine et je vous pris à tous que j'attends des duels de sorciers, la baguette est obligatoire.

Les élèves acquiescèrent et quittèrent la salle de cours de Duel, les cours étaient terminés pour la journée et ils étaient enfin en week-end.

''Trunks?''

''Oui?''

''Et si on allait finir notre combat dans la salle sur demande?''

''Bonne idée, allons retrouver le tableau avec un Troll au septième étage et demandons lui comment la découvrir''.

Trunks et Sangoten prirent la direction du septième étage et arrivèrent enfin devant le tableau de Barnabas le Follet, cet homme imprudent essayant d'apprendre l'art de la danse à une bande de Troll.

Trunks prit la parole:

- Bonjour, excusez nous, mais on a dit qu'il y avait par ici une salle secrète, nommée aussi la salle sur demande?

- Bien sur... ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'a était visité, pour la trouver il suffit de penser fort à ce que vous voulez trouver dans cette salle et passez trois fois devant ce tableau, leur dit dans un soupir Barnabas le Follet.

- Merci répondirent en coeur Sangoten et Trunks.

- Donc, il nous faudrait une salle immense, non une sorte de cours donnant sur une plaine récapitula Trunks.

- Et immense, qu'on puisse bien bouger partout.

- Et aussi insonorisé pour pas déranger les autres et qu'on puisse continuer à nous entraîner en toute liberté.

- Avec un arbre à senzu!

- Bonne idée ça! Alors pensons à tout ça et passons devant ce tableau trois fois.

Trunks et Sangoten exécutèrent les dires de Barnabas le Follet et à leur troisième passage une porte apparut dans le mur.

- Entrons Goten.

Trunks ouvrit la porte:

- WAOUUUU!

- Tu l'as dit Goten, c'est fantastique... j'adore la magie.

- Moi aussi, trop cool!

C'était encore plus grandiose que ce qu'ils avaient pensé, ils avaient en face d'eux, un immense terrain dont on ne voyait pas la fin, il y avait des montagnes, des lacs, des grottes, des déserts, on se croirait dehors.

A l'entrée il y avait un arbuste remplit d'étranges haricots, les senzus.

Sans entendre un moment de plus, Sangoten défia son ami.

- Trunks? On reprend là où on en était?

- Et comment!

Ils se transformèrent directement en super-saïyen.

Leur affrontement était digne de leur puissance, cela faisait bien des heures qu'ils se battaient, et aucun ne prenait le dessus vraiment sur l'autre, c'était un coup pour un rendu, les montagnes furent détruites sous leurs forces, les lacs vidés à force d'être projeté dedans ou d'envoyer des vagues d'énergies immenses dessus, les grottes furent également complètement effondrées et sur le sol on pouvait voir de gigantesques cratères dont la profondeur était quelque fois insondable.

- Tu t'es... vraiment bien... amélioré, dit Trunks haletant.

- Pour sur... et moi qui pensait... t'avoir dépassé... répondit Sangoten au bord de l'épuisement.

- Je te propose une pause... qu'en dis-tu? Dit Trunks en s'effondrant sur le dos.

- Proposition... acceptée!

Sangoten, dont les essoufflements étaient semblable au bruit d'une cheminée de locomotive, prit deux senzus, en mangeant un et envoya l'autre en direction de son ami.

Une fois avalé, nos deux compères regagnèrent instantanément leur force et leur énergie comme si ce combat n'avait jamais existé ou du moins pour eux car la salle était dans un état critique et apocalyptique.

- Je me demande bien qu'elle heure il est.

A ces mots une horloge apparut au dessus de la porte indiquant que la soirée était déjà bien avancée.

- Oh! S'exclama Trunks, nous avons passé l'après-midi entière à nous battre.

Nous ferons mieux de nous dépêcher de partir nous préparer en vue du dîner, sinon on remarquera surement notre absence et nous risquons peut-être encore une autre retenue.

Trunks et Sangoten sortirent de la salle et la porte s'effaça dans le mur, chacun prit une direction différente afin de retrouver leur salle commune.

En chemin, Trunks rencontra un élève de Serdaigle qui le dévisageait, en passant à ses côtés il jura avoir entendu cet élève murmurer:

- Enfoirés de Saïyens!

Mais cela était tout bonnement impossible, personne ici ne savait de qu'elle origine ils étaient, Sangoten et lui, à part Bianca... de plus les seules personnes qui détestaient les saïyens furent tués ou n'existaient plus aujourd'hui.

Il est vrai que les saïyens se sont fait d'innombrables ennemis mais cela faisait bien des années qu'ils ont été anéantis par Freezer... comment un jeune garçon pourrait connaître leur origine?

- Impossible, pensa Trunks tout en regagnant les cachots sans faire attention à ce qu'il avait cru entendre.

Ce jeune garçon, une fois que Trunks eut disparu de son champ de vision, se remit en marche en direction de son dortoir quand Neville Londubat l'arrêta:

- Monsieur Lastère, êtes vous entrain de regagner votre dortoir?

- Oui, mais avant je préfère me promener un peu.

- Sage décision... mais je vous pris quand même d'écouter les préfets et je suis sur qu'ils vous ont dit de vous dépêcher de vous préparer pour le dîner.

- C'est exact... mais je suis seul maître de ma vie.

- Hum, vous êtes ici dans un lieu de collectivité et vous devez vous plier à quelques règles qui au passage ne sont pas horrible, non?

- …

Kyle ne répondit rien sur le coup puis...

- Je vais de ce pas dans mon dortoir me préparer.

- Bien, alors à tout à l'heure pour le repas.

Neville regagna ses quartiers tandis que Kyle partit en direction de son dortoir.

- Enfoirés de Saïyens, j'aurai préféré qu'il périsse de mes mains!


	11. chap10 Le Secret de Trunks

Chapitre 10: Le Secret de Trunks,

Le soir même, Trunks et Sangoten allèrent dans le bureau du professeur Nandez pour faire leur retenue, leur professeur leur avait dit de ne prendre que leur baguette, peut-être allaient t-ils faire quelque chose d'utile ou d'amusant... mais au souvenir qu'ils étaient là pour une punition cette pensée joyeuse s'effaça rapidement. Arrivés devant la porte du bureau de leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Sangoten toqua à la porte de deux petits coups brefs.

Entrez!

Bonsoir professeur commença Sangoten, nous venons pour...

Votre retenue, oui je n'avais pas oublié coupa t-il!

Étant donné que je n'aime pas donner du travail inutile, je vais vous demander d'améliorer et/ou d'apprendre différents sortilèges, car j'ai remarqué que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait produit de sort; donc pour commencer je vais vous demander de vous battre en duel, avec vos baguettes, montrez moi de quoi vous êtes capable.

Trunks et Sangoten se mirent face à face et tenant leur baguette à la manière d'une épée commencèrent à les taper l'une contre l'autre.

Le professeur en voyant ça, poussa un profond soupir et prit sa tête dans ses deux mains.

Non, non, que faîtes vous là? Je vous ai pas demander de vous battre de cette manière, vous allez finir par cassez vos baguettes, utilisez vos baguettes pour produire des sort, compris?

Professeur, ni Sangoten ni moi, ne connaissons de sort, ou du moins en pratique, nous venons d'apprendre que nous sommes des sorciers et nous avons beaucoup de mal à utiliser la magie.

Pourtant il paraît que vous avez des bonnes habiletés, il faut juste prendre confiance en vous, enfin dans le domaine de la magie surtout, et vous entraîner régulièrement, c'est une des choses que j'ai dîtes lors de mon premier cours, l'entraînement régulier est une des clés de la réussite.

Donc je vais vous donner un exercice pour votre retenue, ce sera de faire un sort du bouclier assez puissant pour contrer les attaques que je vous lancerai.

Vous pourrez partir une fois que j'aurai estimé le sort comme réussi.

Mais monsieur, déclara Sangoten, si on y arrive pas rapidement et que ça nous prenne toute la nuit?

Alors ça nous prendra toute la nuit et tous les soirs s'il le faut jusqu'au jour où vous y arriverez.

Vous avez le droit de faire ça? Demanda Trunks

Sachez monsieur Brief, qu'en temps que professeur je n'ai surement pas tous les droits c'est certains, mais j'ai le droit de vous donner des retenues si vous le méritez, comme cette fois ci en manquant de respect à votre gardien, et ce que je vous donne à faire lors de mes retenues ne regarde que moi et j'ai le droit, oui monsieur Brief, de vous faire venir autant de fois que je l'estime nécessaire afin de finir le travail que je vous demande de faire; est-ce bien clair?

Bien monsieur, répondirent les deux élèves en baissant leur regard.

Donc, j'espère que vous vous souvenez de l'incantation?

Protego! Dit alors Sangoten

Donc je vais vous envoyer sans vous prévenir un sort vers vous, rassurez vous sans aucun danger, et je veux que vous arrivez à le contrer. Me le renvoyer ne serait pas obligatoire, je veux juste que vous parvenez à arrêter les maléfices.

Pendant deux heures, le professeur Nandez lança des sorts en direction de ses deux élèves, aucun progrès ne se faisait sentir, Trunks et Sangoten sentaient la fatigue arriver car même si ils ne parvenaient pas à réussir le sort du bouclier, leur puissance magique faiblissait petit à petit.

Stop, ça suffit, dit le professeur, on va faire une petite pause.

Il leur lança un énorme morceau de chocolat en forme de chaudron en leur disant de tout manger car ça leur redonnerait des forces et effectivement ils sentirent en eux une chaleur douce et agréable qui leur redonna un peu d'énergie.

Je vous ai bien observé et j'ai remarqué vos défauts, se tournant vers Sangoten monsieur Nandez expliqua, vous, vous devez arrêter de vous croire dans un film, vous faîtes bien trop de gestes inutiles, en temps normal ce serait pas un gros problème, mais dans votre cas le sort que je vous envoie à le temps de vous atteindre avant que votre bouclier ne se crée, je pense que vous le réussissez mais un peu trop tard; puis se tournant vers Trunks, quand à vous, certes vous avez beaucoup de mal à produire de la magie, mais sachez que si vous êtes ici c'est que vous en avez donc ne vous inquiétez pas, et je peux assurer que vous y parviendrez, un petit conseil pour vous, j'ai l'impression que vous trouvez inutile mes propos que vous pensez que la magie est quelque chose de bien plus difficile que de prononcer un simple mot pour arriver à ce protéger, oui d'un côté c'est vrai, la magie est bien plus compliquée mais les bases contrairement à ce que vous pensez sont ''aussi simple''. Je pense que vous arriverez à réussir ce sort ce soir.

Vraiment? s'interrogea Trunks...

Oui, laissez vous aller, croyez en vous et concentrez vous...

Le professeur leur redemanda de se replacer en garde et prêt à faire le sort du bouclier, chacun se souvenant du conseil donné.

Sangoten ne prenait plus de pose charismatique afin de faire comme dans les films ou les bande dessinées qu'il avait lu, il se contentait de dresser sa baguette devant lui.

Quant à Trunks, il arrêtait d'estimer les exercices qu'on lui donnait comme infaisable et qu'il suffisait juste de croire qu'il pouvait y arriver... il se rappelait des mots de son ami lors de leur première leçon de vol, alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à décoller tandis que Sangoten y arrivait sans problème ''il suffit de le vouloir'' lui avait-il dit.

A la grande surprise de leur professeur, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant d'y arriver, même au bout d'une fois ils y parvinrent, et Trunks y arrivait un peu mieux que son jeune collègue.

Sangoten avait un taux de réussite de trois sur cinq alors que Trunks commençait à arriver à chaque coup.

Bien, ça ira, vous voyez vous y êtes parvenus, Sangoten travaillez un peu plus votre concentration et Trunks continuez comme ça. Je vous libère et j'ai le regret de vous dire que ce ne sera pas la peine de revenir sauf si... je vous reprends à faire des bêtises. Finit-il de dire dans un clin d'oeil.

Trunks et Sangoten saluèrent leur professeur et chacun prirent la direction de son dortoir, il allait bientôt être minuit et malgré le senzu avalé plus tôt dans la journée, ils étaient à bout de forces.

''A demain Trunks'' émit Sangoten par télépathie tout en s'éloignant de son ami.

''A demain Goten, passe une bonne nuit''

''Merci, et finalement, notre retenue n'aura pas été horrible hein?''

''Oui, elle a été même très utile.''

''Au fait Trunks, comment arrives-tu à réussir à chaque fois?''

''Il suffit de le vouloir''

Ne pouvant continuer leur conversation, chacun regagna son dortoir, et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, nos deux jeunes demi-saïyens s'endormirent épuisés.

Le lendemain, assis à leur table pour leur petit-déjeuner, Trunks et Sangoten engloutissaient tout ce qui passait sous leur main, leur appétit gargantuesque ne parvenait plus à étonner leurs camarades habitués à les voir manger comme quatre.

L'arrivée du courrier faisait lever la tête de tous les élèves, et bien que Trunks et Sangoten n'eurent jamais de courrier ils prenaient un réel plaisir à voir cette envolée de centaine de hiboux et de chouettes, mais ce matin là ils reçurent chacun une lettre de couleur rouge.

Une beuglante... et les gars Trunks a reçu une beuglante cria Kratos à sa table et tous les élèves se moquèrent de lui. Un conseil, poursuivit Kratos, ouvre la vite!

A la table des Gryffondor une fille regarda Sangoten d'un air un peu interrogateur.

Tu ne l'ouvres pas dit-elle? Vaut mieux que tu l'ouvres et vite sinon ça ce sera bien pire.

Mais de quoi parles-tu? Ce n'est qu'une lettre.

Non c'est une beuglante et...

La fille de Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'à la table des Serpentard une explosion se produit:

'' TRUNKS... A PEINE DEUX SEMAINES QUE TU ES A POUDLARD ET J'APPRENDS QUE DEJA TU AS UNE RETENUE. NON MAIS TU VEUX FAIRE COMME TON PERE? LUI SE VANTANT D'AVOIR ETE A POUDLARD C'EST FAIT RENVOYER AU BOUT D'UNE SEMAINE... JE VOIS QUE TU VISES UN RECORD TOI AUSSI, dit-elle d'un air sarcastique, puis reprenant de plus belle, MAIS TU AS INTERET QUE JE N'APPRENNE PLUS CE GENRE DE CHOSE SINON...''

On ne put entendre la fin de la beuglante de Trunks car à la table des Gryffondor celle de Sangoten venait à son tour d'exploser... mais la voix de sa mère fut d'une intensité comme on en avait jamais entendu, déjà que Chichi avait un bel organe, amplifié par la magie, sa voix résonnait et assourdissait la plupart des élèves présent dans la grande salle.

'' ALORS COMME CA MON FILS, SI JE PEUX ENCORE APPELER CA MON FILS, DECIDE DE SE PRENDRE UNE RETENUE A PEINE L'ANNEE SCOLAIRE COMMENCEE. NON MAIS QU'AI-JE FAIT AU BON DIEU POUR AVOIR UN ENFANT COMME CA... AH C'EST SUR QUE SANGOHAN M'EN A FAIT VOIR DES BELLES MAIS LUI IL VA SUREMENT FINIR SAVANT ALORS QUE TOI TU ES TOUT AUSSI BON A RIEN QUE TON PERE, UNE BETISE A FAIRE ET TU ES LA... NE VEUX TU PAS AVOIR UNE VIE HEUREUSE? TU AS LA CHANCE D'ÊTRE ADMIS DANS UNE DES PLUS GRANDES ECOLES DE MAGIE AU MONDE MAIS MONSIEUR SANGOTEN PREFERE FAIRE L'IMBECILE, ECOUTE MOI BIEN MON PETIT, SI JAMAIS J'APPRENDS UNE FOIS DE PLUS QUE TU COMMETS UNE BOURDE, JE VIENDRAI DIRECTEMENT T'EXPLIQUER LES PETITES CHOSES DE LA VIE... J'ESPERE QUE TU AS COMPRIS SANGOTEN?''

Sangoten acquiesça comme si ça mère était présente.

Il émanait de la grande salle de grands rires sonores, même Trunks esquissa un sourire, tandis que les échos de la voix de Chichi s'effaçaient petit à petit.

Et bien... cria Neville faisant ainsi taire les élèves, moi même dans ma jeunesse j'ai connu les pires beuglantes je dois bien avouer que cette fois ci, je suis battu à plate couture...conclu t-il dans un sourire.

Le week-end se poursuivit sans autres incidents, dans leur temps libre Trunks et Sangoten allaient s'entraîner quand ils n'étaient pas en compagnie de Bianca, qui leur montrait ses talents de transformation au grand plaisir de nos deux jeunes héros.

Les semaines passèrent, la chaleur de l'automne faisait place petit à petit aux premiers gels timides qui se fixaient sur les brins d'herbes les couronnant d'une couleur argenté, et au fil des jours, les petites couronnes de givre fixées aux brins d'herbes restaient de plus en plus longtemps alors que la journée avançait.

Nos deux jeunes demi-Saïyens s'habituaient petit à petit à Poudlard, au milieu de la magie, ils faisaient des progrès sans trop sans douter.

Ils décidèrent que tous les Vendredi après-midi ils iraient s'entraîner dans la salle sur Demande afin de ne pas négliger leur puissance, tout en gardant un travail régulier sur leur effort en matière de magie.

Les entraînements de Quidditch, à l'approche du premier match de l'année opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard, étaient de plus en plus éprouvant, mais Trunks et Sangoten se régalaient.

Trunks n'avait toujours pas avoué à son ami qu'ils allaient s'affronter, Trunks était devenu un joueur brillant, un batteur exceptionnel avec une force de frappe impressionnante mais à la fin de chaque entraînement il semblait bien plus épuisé que les autres joueurs.

Sangoten excellait également de son côté, ses tirs étaient précis et terrifiant, un jour il lui est arrivé d'envoyer un cognard sur une statue la décapitant au passage.

L'équipe globale de Gryffondor avait un bon niveau, l'attrapeur et le gardien étaient rapide et très habile, les poursuiveurs volaient plutôt bien et faisaient de bonnes feintes et quant aux batteurs... Sangoten à lui seul pourrait faire le boulot de son confrère, qui lui au contraire était peut être le joueur le moins bon, mais avait quand même un bon niveau en vol.

Tandis que l'équipe de Serpentard était beaucoup moins bonne d'une vue générale, mais certains de ses joueurs étaient bien meilleurs à tous les niveaux, leur gardien n'avait pas encore laisser passer un seul but et une fois était arrivé à changer la trajectoire d'un des cognards envoyé par Trunks filant droit dans un des anneaux d'or, au prix certes d'une belle chute mais après ça il n'aurait aucun mal à arrêter le moindre souafle. Les poursuiveurs étaient très moyens, ils arrivaient même de manquer des passes de temps en temps mais un d'eux rattrapait largement le niveau des autres, en plus d'être très rapide sur son balais, il était très habile et lançait le souafle avec précision et force, et Trunks était le dernier bon joueurs de cette équipe, malgré qu'il se fatiguait vite, tout était impressionnant en lui, tant sa manière de voler sur un balai, que la force et la précision de ses coups, et que son charisme.

Quelques jours avant le début du match, déjà les élèves arboraient les couleurs de l'équipe qu'ils soutenaient, une nuée d'élèves était vêtus de rouge et or pour encourager Gryffondor et une autre de vert et blanc pour encourager les Serpentard.

Les supporters des deux maisons se sifflaient entre eux en se croisant, une montée de bonne humeur émanait des élèves attendant avec impatience le jour du match.

Seul les joueurs avaient un peu le trac, notamment ceux et celles qui jouaient pour la première fois, tel que Trunks et Sangoten, entre autre.

''Pas trop la pression Goten?''

''Pas du tout, je languis même, j'adore ce sport, c'est trop marrant''

''Je veux bien te croire''

Trunks et Sangoten arrivaient maintenant à communiquer par télépathie à une distance bien plus éloignée, ils arrivèrent même une fois à s'échanger quelques mots entre leur dortoir mais n'y sont plus arrivés depuis.

La veille du match, les joueurs anxieux ne mangèrent quasiment rien, alors que Trunks et Sangoten se remplissaient toujours aussi bien la panse.

Par contre Sangoten était tellement excité à l'idée de jouer le lendemain qu'il ne dormit pas de la nuit, il se voyait virevolter sur son balais, envoyant les cognards sur ses adversaires, il imaginait comment pouvait se dérouler le match.

La matin, le petit déjeuner fut très rapide pour les joueurs car ils devaient allez plus tôt au terrain pour se préparer et écouter les conseils et stratégies de leur capitaine avant de débuter le match.

Nous y voilà enfin dit le capitaine des Gryffondor, Serpentard n'a pas une équipe parfaite mais contient d'excellents joueurs et ce serait un tort de les sous-estimer, je vais donc vous demander de jouer à fond, mais vous connaissez tous ma phrase d'encouragement...

On est surtout là pour s'amuser! Dirent en coeur l'équipe de Gryffondor tandis que Sangoten sautait partout en criant plus fort que les autres.

Le capitaine continua d'expliquer encore des stratégies bien demi-heure.

On entendait au loin les autres élèves arriver et s'installer petit à petit dans les tribunes et quelques minutes plus tard des sifflements, des cris, des chants se firent entendre pour accueillir les joueurs.

C'est parti les gars! Dit le capitaine des Serpentard, nous sommes prêt même si nous sommes loin d'être parfait, on va rétamer cette équipe de minable vite fait bien fait; je vous le répète, cette année je veux la coupe!

Une voix amplifiée se fit entendre s'élevant des gradins, un élève avait été choisi pour faire le commentaire du match et cette fois ci... c'était Bianca qui avait cet honneur.

Bonjour à tous, cria t-elle, nous allons assister au premier match de Quidditch de l'année , opposant l'équipe de Gryffondor et de Serpentard.

Pour savoir qui des deux l'emportera il ne nous reste plus qu'à contempler leur prouesse.

Encourageons fort les deux équipes.

Des cris bien plus fort s'élevèrent des tribunes à l'entrée des deux équipes sur le terrain.

Sangoten balayait du regard tout ce monde, puis regarda les élèves de l'équipe adverse et fut surprit d'entendre dans sa tête au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur son ami aux cheveux lavande:

''Salut Goten, surprit?''

''Trunks??? tu fais parti de l'équipe des Serpentard, pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit?''

''Je voulais te faire une surprise''

''C'est réussi et tu es à quel poste?''

''Batteur''

''Je sens que ce match risque d'être encore plus marrant que prévu''

''On va se régaler''

Les joueurs se firent face à face et madame Bibine fit serrer les mains des capitaines et leur souhaita un bon jeu tout en respectant les règles.

Au coup de sifflet, tous les joueurs filèrent dans le ciel, les attrapeurs au dessus des autres, les gardiens regagnaient leur place devant les trois cerceaux d'or, les batteurs derrière les poursuiveurs et ces derniers attendaient que madame Bibine lance les balles...

Et c'est parti cria à nouveau Bianca, le souafle vient d'être intercepté par une sorte de gorille vert, ah non on dirait un joueur de Serpentard, au temps pour moi, mais comme je ne connais pas son nom, je le nommerai Gogo; donc Gogo à le souafle et dribble à merveille, qui l'aurait cru, les joueurs de Gryffondor et arrive enfin devant les buts mais... OH!

Fabuleux, un cognard lancé par Goten frappe de plein fouet Gogo qui du coup tombe de son balai et fonce droit vers le sol.

Le souafle est récupéré par la capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor, Dyne Thalia, et fonce droit en direction des buts adverse mais Trunks lui coupe la route en apparaissant devant elle, cet instant de confusion permet à Golder Pam, poursuiveuse de Serpentard de s'emparer du souafle et monte en chandelle afin d'éviter tous problèmes, elle redescend en piqué à une vitesse folle vers Lumas Nanar le gardien de Gryffondor, ce dernier prêt à arrêter le souafle mais malheureusement le tir de Pam fait mouche, 10 points pour Serpentard.

Un cri de joie retentit s'élevant des gradins supportant l'équipe verte et blanche.

Pam effectue un petit tour de victoire autour du stade mais pendant ce temps, l'autre batteur de Gryffondor, Balar Cole, envoie un cognard dans sa direction, c'est pas très gentil car elle n'avait pas le souafle, d'ailleurs Madame Bibine vient de siffler un penalty pour Serpentard.

Ce dernier est tiré par Gogo, quelle puissance, il marque, encore 10 points pour Serpentard.

Bianca continuait de commenter le match à sa manière, les Serpentard avaient réellement un niveau excellent mais Gryffondor rattrapa le score en marquant à son tour à plusieurs reprises et prirent le tête avec trois buts d'avance, 70 à 50 pour Gryffondor à cet instant; au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de match, aucun attrapeur des deux équipes n'avaient repéré le vif d'or, il semblait totalement invisible, quand soudain l'attrapeur des Serpentard, un garçon de 7° année, parti comme une flèche en direction du sol, avait-il vu le vif d'or?

Oh, Zouguili Zou, l'attrapeur des Serpentard semble avoir vu le vif d'or, il fonce droit vers l'arbitre... mais oui, je le vois, à côté des bottes de madame Bibine, il fait du surplace.

Sangoten entendit les mots de son amie et regarda à son tour l'arbitre au cheveux gris-blanc et vit effectivement le vif d'or, par chance un cognard fonçait sur Thalia, Sangoten aussi rapide qu'un éclair piqua un sprint et frappa le cognard de toute ses forces en direction de Zou; il n'eut même pas le temps d'entendre sifflet le cognard que Trunks apparu devant lui se faisant frapper par le cognard de Sangoten en pleine poitrine, protégeant ainsi Zou qui put attraper le vif d'or, et mettre fin au match, avec un score de 70 à 200 en faveur des Serpentard.

Mais au lieu d'entendre des cris de victoire, ou des acclamations, le public retint son souffle, regardant tous vers Trunks, un cognard reçu de pleine vitesse peut assommer un homme voire réduire plusieurs de ses os en miettes, mais au bout de quelques secondes, Trunks toujours en lévitation, tenant d'une main son balai et de l'autre sa batte, sourit en direction des supporters, il n'avait apparemment aucune lésion, à croire que rien ne s'était produit.

Après ce moment de calme et d'incertitude, des cris s'élevèrent enfin des gradins, hurlant leur contentement d'avoir pu assister à un match comme celui là.

Ce premier match fut splendide, et bien des jours plus tard on en parlait encore, tant de l'exploit final de Trunks, que des feintes exécutés par Mol Bernie, un poursuiveur de Gryffondor, tous les joueurs avaient marqués les esprits des autres élèves.

''Quel match hein? J'arrive pas à croire que nous avons gagné'' émit Trunks par télépathie lors d'un cours d'histoire de la magie, un cours très ennuyant dont le prof, un fantôme, parlait d'une voix monotone endormant ainsi les élèves quand il ne le faisait pas lui même.

''Oui, j'aime trop le Quidditch, c'est super, par contre au prochain match je ferai tout mon possible pour faire mieux'' répondit Sangoten dans le même moyen de communication.

''Quant à moi je frapperai encore plus fort''

''Moi aussi t'en fait pas va! Au fait Trunks, comment tu as fait pour voler aussi bien en aussi peu de temps alors que tu n'arrivais quasiment pas à avancer?''

''C'est un secret Goten... mais je peux te le dire à toi, si tu me promets de ne jamais le révéler.''

''Bien sur Trunks, tu peux compter sur moi, alors comment tu fais?''

''En réalité, malgré tous les efforts que j'ai beau faire, je reste vraiment médiocre en vol... mais j'ai trouvé une astuce car j'avais trop envie de jouer; c'est simple, j'attrape le manche de mon balai dans une main et je vole par ma propre énergie, trainant derrière moi mon balai, le soucis est que des fois, il ne suit pas ma trajectoire alors je dois forcer un peu plus, ce qui me fatigue énormément par moment, mais grâce à cette astuce, je peux jouer au Quidditch et en plus je vole mieux que quiconque.''

''OUAAAAH! Jamais je n'aurais pensé à ça Trunks, tu es super intelligent, mais maintenant que tu m'as dévoilé ton secret, je connais également ton point faible, puisque tu voles par tes propres moyens, tu ne peux pas lâcher tes deux mains du balai sinon tout le monde verra ta tricherie... saches que si on se retrouve face en face, je saurai profiter de ça, hi hi!''

''Alors tu as intérêt à gagner tous les autres matchs, et j'espère te voir à nouveau, et tu verras que malgré cette faiblesse, je peux encore te surpasser en puissance.''

''Tu rêves! Je ferai tout pour te forcer à utiliser tes deux mains''

''J'attends avec impatience notre prochaine rencontre de Quidditch alors, ça risque d'être passionnant.''

Les jours passèrent sans histoire, les cours défilaient, Trunks et Sangoten s'entraînant dans la salle sur Demande qui à chacune de leur visite réapparaissait comme neuve sans aucune trace de lutte antérieure, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte ils progressaient en magie, apprenant des sorts, des charmes, des savoirs, des légendes et bien d'autres choses encore.

Ils décidèrent de rester pour les vacances de Noël à Poudlard, mais Sangoten envoya par hibou la boule de cristal après avoir bien réfléchi, et écrivant à sa mère que ce serait bien de les retrouver et de les garder juste au cas où.

Bianca apprenait en cachette l'art du combat avec les deux jeunes demi-saïyens, mais n'était pas extrêmement douée.

A chaque fois que Trunks et Sangoten croisaient un certain élève de Serdaigle, ils entendaient une insulte, mais jamais ne cédèrent à la tentation de lui donner une correction malgré leur envie, et puis faut dire aussi que Bianca calmait leur ardeur au combat bien des fois afin d'éviter une retenue ou bien des dégâts.

Les vacances avancèrent à grands pas et sans s'en apercevoir les flocons de neige annonçant les fêtes de fin d'année couvrirent bientôt la totalité de l'école.

GOKU! Hurla Chichi, nous venons de recevoir une lettre de Goten et tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il nous envoie.

Une boule de cristal? Répondit le mari.

Effectivement... comment tu as fait pour deviner?

Pur hasard, je n'en savais strictement rien, dit il dans un sourire.

Il nous demande de la garder et que si tu avais le temps de trouver les autres au cas où on en aurait besoin.

Chouette, je vais voir Bulma pour lui demander le détecteur et je pars de suite à leur recherche.

GOKU! Coupa sa femme, je t'interdis de partir comme ça, tu m'avais promis de réparer le grille pain.

Euh... pourquoi avons nous besoin d'un grille pain?

Pour griller le pain je te signale banane!

Moi je peux le griller avec mon énergie sans problème.

NON, tu vas me réparer ça et en vitesse compris?

Oui, oui, t'énerve pas Chichi!

Sangoku, avec bien du mal, répara le grille pain et pu partir enfin en direction de la capitale de l'ouest pour demander le détecteur de boules de cristal à sa plus vieille amie.

Ceci fait, Sangoku partit enfin à la recherche des boules, il en trouva une sans aucun soucis, puis une autre, et encore une autre, il trouvait cela bien trop facile comparé au mal qui s'était donné étant enfant pour mettre la main dessus, finalement il arriva avec cinq boules en sa possession plus avec celle que lui avait envoyé son fils de Poudlard ça lui en faisait donc six, il n'en restait qu'une seule.

Le radar marchait à merveille, il indiquait clairement que six boules étaient réunies au même endroit mais il n'affichait pas la dernière sur son écran, et se rappelant que la seule chose qui pouvait cacher les ondes émient par les boules était un corps, la dernière boule avait été indéniablement avalée par quelque chose.

Le seul moyen de savoir où elle pouvait être était de demander à mamie voyante, une vieille femme donc la puissance psychique était impressionnante, elle arrivait à prévoir l'avenir et savoir des choses que personne ne pouvait connaître; Sangoku ressenti sa présence et se téléporta.

Une fois arrivé à destination, rien n'avait changé, le palais de mamie voyante était situé dans le désert, une file de personne attendait leur tour, car il est vrai que malgré que mamie voyante soit une voyante hors pair, son plus grand défaut était celui de l'amusement, elle ne vendait ses services que pour des sommes exorbitantes, donc la plupart des personnes ne pouvant pas payer devait donc se battre contre ses champions et s'il gagnait le service serait gratuit, mais dans toute l'histoire de mamie voyante seul deux personnes n'ayant pas payés furent arrivés à vaincre ses champions, Sangoku était l'un des deux.

La file d'attente rétrécissait petit à petit, et se fut le tour à Sangoku, il épargna les banalités d'usage et en vint directement au sujet.

Bonjour Mamie Volante!

Voyante, pas volante répondit elle exaspérée.

Je voudrais savoir où se situe la dernière boule de cristal, mon radar ne la détecte pas et pourtant il marche très bien, je pense qu'elle a été avalée par un animal ou autre et j'ai besoin de vos talents pour la retrouver... mais je me plierai à votre règle et comme je n'ai pas d'argent, vous pouvez m'envoyer vos champions, ça me fera un peu de bien de me battre.

Non non, je t'ai déjà dit que mes champions ne voulaient plus se battre contre toi, et déjà enfant tu leur faisait peur, tu sais très bien que mes services sont gratuits pour toi.

Mamie Voyante, descendit de sa boule et commença à murmurer des mots étranges devant cette dernière, peu de temps après elle se retourna vers Sangoku.

Mon petit... ma boule m'indique que ce que tu recherche n'est pas dans cette dimension, tu devines ce que ça veut dire?

Que la boule de cristal est dans la salle de l'esprit est du temps?

Possible, mais je ne pense pas, tu vois autre chose?

Non, je me demande comment la boule aurait pu arriver dans une autre dimension... à mais oui! Peut être qu'elle est à Poudlard, à l'école de magie de mon fils!

C'est exact, c'est le seul endroit où elle peut être, car Poudlard étant situé dans une autre dimension fait quand même partie de notre planète Terre, mais sa magie est bien plus puissante que la mienne.

Donc la dernière boule est là bas, je dirai à mon fils de la chercher, il acceptera avec plaisir j'en suis sur.

Merci encore une fois pour tout Mamie Volante, à bientôt; dit Sangoku en s'élevant dans le ciel en lui adressant un signe de la main.

VOYANTE, pas volante, râla la vieille femme tout en lui répondant à son signe d'adieu.

Sangoku une fois arrivé chez lui, regroupa toutes les boules de cristal et le détecteur et prépara un colis pour l'envoyer à Sangoten, une courte lettre l'accompagnait disant juste que la dernière boule se trouvait à Poudlard et qu'il devrait la trouver.

Deux hiboux postaux furent nécessaire pour arriver à porter ce colis sans trop de peine.

La veille de Noël arriva et le petit déjeuner fut tout aussi copieux et délicieux qu'à son habitude, une fois les estomacs bien remplis des centaines de hiboux et de chouettes arrivèrent comme tous les matins pour livrer le courrier et Sangoten reçu le colis envoyé par son père et c'est avec stupeur qu'il découvrit ce qu'il contenait, sans attendre une seconde de plus, il parla avec son ami Trunks par télépathie.

''Trunks, mon père à trouver six boules de cristal et il vient de me les envoyer de plus il me dit que la dernière se trouve ici à Poudlard et on doit la chercher, j'ai également le détecteur de ta mère.''

''Parfait on va s'amuser, mais pourquoi il te les a envoyé?''

''Je ne sais pas, peut être qu'il en a pas besoin et que nous aurons le droit de choisir notre propre voeux.''

''Surement, c'est génial, nous irons la chercher après la toilette, ça te dit?''

''Avec plaisir Trunks à toute à l'heure.''

Certains élèves des autres tables, attirés par la lumière émise par les boules de cristal se levèrent pour les voir, tous s'émerveillaient devant ces étranges boules.

Mais un élève resta assis, regardant férocement Sangoten devant les six boules de cristal, si les autres élèves n'échangeaient pas leur étonnement dans un grand bruit, on l'entendrait dire dans un murmure:

''Vous n'aurez jamais la mienne!''


	12. Chap11 Les Voeux

Chapitre 11

**Les voeux**

Les vacances de fin d'année étaient enfin arrivées, Trunks et Sangoten, contrairement à toutes attentes avaient décidé de s'avancer dans leurs devoirs afin de pouvoir profiter au maximum de leurs vacances, mais n'en oubliaient pas pour autant leur entraînement quotidien dans la salle sur Demande.

Ils avaient vérifié que la dernière boule de cristal se trouvait bien à Poudlard et une fois cette vérification confirmée, décidèrent de laisser pour le moment de côté la recherche de cette dernière.

[…]

''Je pense que je dois me dépêcher de récupérer les boules de cristal que détiennent Trunks et Sangoten si je veux que mon souhait se réalise et non le leur!''

Kyle décida d'agir au milieu de la nuit, il avait apprit par coeur le moindre couloir, la destination de chaque escalier, la plupart des passages secrets n'avaient justement plus de secret pour lui, c'est comme si Poudlard avait toujours était sa maison.

Cette nuit là, le gardien faisait sa ronde comme à son habitude, Kyle arriva sans aucun problème devant les cachots, entrée de la maison des Serpentard sans être vu.

''Est-ce Trunks qui possède les boules?'' pensait-il, ''je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, je ne connais pas le mot de passe de leur maison et je vais devoir utiliser mon pouvoir pour pouvoir entrer, à moins que je laisse le hasard décider à ma place... il m'a toujours porter chance.''

Kyle sortit d'une de ses poches, une minuscule pièce argentée, sur une des faces était gravé une étoile coupée par l'ombre d'une planète, et sur l'autre face était gravé un signe.

''L'étoile et la planète je tente d'ouvrir la porte des Serpentard; le Deni je tente celle des Gryffondor'' se dit alors Kyle tout en lançant la pièce au dessus de sa tête.

La pièce une fois au sol et immobile affichait clairement l'étrange signe. Kyle la ramassa et la remis dans sa poche.

''Je vais finalement chez les Gryffondor'' décida Kyle en prenant la direction du 7° étage.

Arrivé devant le tableau de la grosse dame, entrée de la maison des Gryffondor, Kyle n'eut alors qu'une solution, dévoiler sa force...

[…]

Sangoten se réveilla en sursaut, ainsi que tous les élèves de son dortoir, ils venaient d'entendre une explosion provenant de l'entrée de leur maison.

Tous les Gryffondor étaient réunis devant un trou béant où auparavant se situait le portrait de la grosse dame.

Chacun allait de sa rumeur, des chuchotements bien vite transformés en bavardages intempestifs envahissaient progressivement la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Le directeur arriva et dans la seconde chaque élève se tut afin d'écouter les explications que pourraient donner Neville Londubat.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, la grosse dame habitant le portrait a pu se réfugier au dernier moment dans un des tableaux du 3° étage, elle nous a dit que c'était un jeune élève qui a fait ce trou mais qu'il avait une capuche lui cachant le visage et donc elle n'a pas put l'identifier, l'élève en question serait repartit avec un petit sac qui semblait briller de l'intérieur d'une étrange lumière orangée...

Sangoten n'écoutait plus le discours de Neville, soudain un affreux doute l'envahit... un sac avait été volé, et se sac brillait... non ce ne peut pas être son sac de boules de cristal, et si un élève avait une assez grande force pour faire un trou dans ce mur, il l'aurait senti s'approcher... voulant en avoir le coeur net il se précipita à son chevet et à son grand malheur les boules de cristal avaient bien disparu.

Il existait donc ici à Poudlard, une personne possédant une grande puissance, et qui connaissait l'existence de Shenron.

Sangoten essayait de sa chambre de contacter par télépathie son ami Trunks mais en vain, il était bien trop loin; Sangoten devait à tout prix parler à son ami et il ne voyait pas comment y parvenir.

Une fois le discours de Néville terminé, les élèves encore sous le choc repartirent dans leur chambre , mais une poignée restèrent dans la salle commune.

Sangoten désappointé décida également d'y retourner.

Il ne connaissait personne à part quelques uns de ses collègues de Quidditch et.. Bianca.

''Mais oui bien sur'' pensa t-il

Bianca, pourrais-tu venir un instant? Demanda t-il en s'écartant des autres élèves.

Oui, que t'arrive t-il Goten? Répondit elle en s'approchant de lui.

J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service, pourrais-tu te transformer en gardien et aller voir Trunks et lui faire passer un message de ma part?

Mmmhhhh... Oué, je veux bien, ça pourrait-être marrant!

Bianca se transforma et pris la forme exacte du gardien de l'école, malgré l'habitude qu'avait Sangoten de la voir se transformer, il en restait toujours émerveillé.

Sous la copie conforme du gardien, Bianca prit la direction des cachots et arriva devant l'entrée de la maison des Serpentard sans problème mais une fois devant celle ci elle se demanda comment allait-elle faire pour ouvrir le passage sans mot de passe.

Elle n'eut pas la peine de se poser bien longtemps la question car à ce moment, le passage s'ouvrit et un élève en sortit et ne s'attendant pas à se trouver nez à nez avec le gardien, baissa vite les yeux et repartit dans sa chambre sans demander son reste.

Bianca entra dans la salle commune des Serpentard et ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps que ça pour trouver Trunks se mit à crier:

TRUNKS !!!! DESCEND !!!!

Sa voix semblable à celle du gardien provoqua un remue ménage chez les Serpentard, les préfets se demandèrent pourquoi le gardien appelait au milieu de la nuit un élève en particulier sans leur en avoir parler auparavant.

Une fois que Trunks fut devant ce dernier, un sourire lui éclaira le visage, il sentait l'énergie de Bianca et non celle du gardien, il comprit de suite à qui il avait à faire.

Bianca vit le sourire sur le visage de son ami et pour pouvoir repartir sans trop d'explication tout en faisant passer le message à Trunks, elle décida d'expliquer les évènements passés chez les Gryffondor.

Une étrange chose vient de se dérouler chez les Gryffondor, le portrait de la grosse dame s'est fait défoncer, mais par chance cette dernière a put se réfugier dans un autre portrait, aucun élève n'a été blessé mais il semble que la personne ayant détruit le portrait soit un élève et qu'il aurait dérobé un sac qui semblait brillé d'une étrange lueur orange.

Je tiens juste à vous mettre sur vos gardes, bonne nuit à tous.

Bianca repartit, le message était passé d'une manière différente qu'elle aurait voulu, mais suffisante pour que Trunks réfléchisse sur ce vol.

Tandis que Bianca regagnait son dortoir afin de terminer à son tour sa nuit.

A l'autre bout de Poudlard, un élève caché dans l'ombre, un sac sous le bras s'enfuyait en direction de la porte d'entrée.

J'ai enfin les 7 boules de cristal, je vais pouvoir réaliser mon souhait et me venger moi même de la mort de mes parents.

Kyle sortit sur le parvis de Poudlard et commença à sortir une par une les boules de cristal du sac qu'il venait de dérober.

A travers une fenêtre de son dortoir Sangoten regardait la lune et les étoiles, le ciel était magnifique, aucun nuage à l'horizon et la pleine lune éclairait si fort, qu'on pourrait se croire en plein jour.

Tout à coup le ciel devint noir, les étoiles et la lune avaient totalement disparut, c'était comme si...

On a réunit toutes les boules de cristal et une personne est sur le point de faire apparaître le dragon sacré s'exprima Sangoten.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il ouvrit la fenêtre de son dortoir et s'envola.

Il essayait de capter Trunks par pensée mais en vain, il volait autour de Poudlard à la recherche de la personne qui lui avait surement volé son sac.

C'était lui qui avait la dernière boule, et ses souhaits allaient se réaliser d'une seconde à l'autre... Sangoten se sentait angoissé comme si un événement tragique allait se passer, alors que peut être, l'élève qui lui avait volé les boules voulait tout simplement ressusciter une personne à laquelle il tenait, ou faire un voeu positif pour la Terre, ayant tellement été habitué à connaître des personnes voulant les boules pour satisfaire de maléfiques ambitions, il pensa que son intuition devait le tromper.

''Trunks, Trunks m'entends-tu?'' Emit-il pour la énième fois par télépathie

''Goten? Que se passe t-il?''

''La personne ayant volé le sac de boules de cristal est entrain d'invoquer Shenron''

''J'arrive, rejoins moi à l'entrée de Poudlard''

Sangoten, vola en direction de la porte d'entrée de Poudlard aperçut alors Kyle devant les 7 boules brillantes.

''Trunks! Je vois le gars qui a volé le sac, il est sur le parvis, je vais essayer de savoir quelles sont ses ambitions''

Trunks sortit de sa maison et courut en direction de l'entrée, par malheur il croisa le gardien.

HEP! Vous ne devez pas être dans les couloirs à cette heur...

**Tac**

Trunks, d'un revers de la main frappa le gardien sur la nuque afin de l'évanouir.

Désolé monsieur, je n'ai pas le temps pour des palabres.

Tandis que Trunks continue sa route Sangoten était déjà entrain de parler avec Kyle.

Tu veux venger toi même la mort de tes parents? Demanda Sangoten

Oui, à cause de vous, saleté de Saïyen je n'ai pu le faire, vous avez tué Freezer avant moi.

Tu veux ressusciter Freezer pour pouvoir le tuer à nouveau? Mais c'est complètement idiot.

Ferme la! Je suis seul à décider de mon souhait et tu m'en empêcheras pas.

Ok, de toute façon Freezer est faible, c'est pas bien grave si tu le ressuscites, mais que vas tu faire avec les deux autres souhaits?

On peut exaucer plus d'un souhait?

Bien sur, tu le savais pas?

J'ai toujours lu qu'un seul et unique souhait pouvait être exaucer.

Depuis que Dendé est notre Dieu, il a amélioré les boules de cristal, du coup on peut demander trois voeux, sauf si l'un des voeux fait ressusciter plus d'une personne alors on peut en demander que deux.

Je n'étais pas au courant, alors veux-tu m'accorder le premier souhait, je te laisse les autres, je n'en ai pas besoin.

Hors de question, dit alors Trunks arrivant à son tour devant les boules. Tu ne vas pas gaspiller un souhait pour ressusciter un déchet tel que Freezer.

Si tu m'en empêches je serai dans l'obligation de te tuer.

Me tuer? Ne me fait pas rire.

Kyle regarda Trunks d'un regard haineux tout en augmentant sa force.

Trunks, la force de cet élève grandit de façon stupéfiante, remarqua Sangoten

Oui je vois ça, mais il est encore loin de nous égaler.

Il ravala bien vite ses mots car l'énergie de Kyle commençait petit à petit à dépasser celle de nos jeunes saïyens.

In... Incroyable s'exclama Sangoten, tu as vue cette puissance qu'il a en lui? Pourquoi veut-il ressusciter Freezer, il n'en fera qu'une bouchée.

Si je veux ressusciter cet enflure, c'est car depuis la mort de mes parents, je vis seul et je m'entraîne uniquement pour le battre, le faire souffrir et le tuer de mes mains.

Mais attend un peu, dit Trunks, comment peux tu connaître Freezer? Le père de Sangoten l'a tué bien avant notre naissance, et tu n'as qu'onze ans, c'est impossible.

Effectivement, sur votre planète j'ai bien onze ans, mais sur la mienne le temps se déroule différemment.

Assez de paroles, laissez moi faire mon souhait sinon...

Sinon quoi? Renchérit Trunks se transformant en super saïyen et dépassant à nouveau l'énergie de Kyle, tu penses vraiment pouvoir me tenir tête?

Kyle observa dégouté Trunks, mais n'en fut pas moins effrayé, son énergie continuait d'augmenter considérablement et il la laissa éclater d'un coup.

Et ben, dit Sangoten, je ne pense pas qu'on pourra le battre en restant super saïyen, il va falloir fusionner Trunks.

La fusion ça va bien un moment, mon père m'a apprit à me débrouiller seul, on ne pourra pas toujours être côte à côte quand il y aura un soucis, il faut dès maintenant apprendre à se battre sans l'aide de l'autre, qu'en penses-tu?

Je pense que tu es bien le fils de Végéta, mais qu'au fond tu as surement raison, mais je veux me battre, on décide à pierre, papier, ciseaux qui de nous deux commencera le combat, d'accord?

C'est d'accord!

Kyle, sa puissance à son apogée, regardait et écoutait calmement les propos de Trunks et Sangoten.

Dragon sacré... apparaît! Dit alors Kyle

Qu.. que fais-tu? Cria Sangoten

Je réalise enfin ma vengeance

Mais attend un peu, on doit t'en empêcher, laisse nous le temps de choisir qui va se battre contre toi.

Qu'importe, je veux réaliser mon souhait, seul Freezer m'intéresse vraiment.

La luminosité des boules de cristal devenait de plus en plus forte, et dans un éclair un dragon apparu, et sans attendre une seconde de plus, d'une voix grave annonça:

A toi qui m'a réveillé, je t'accorderai 3 souhaits, énonce les moi et je les exaucerai.

Kyle, décidé plus que jamais cria en direction du dragon:

Je souhaite que tu ressuscites l'assassin de mes parents!

Le dragon resta immobile quelques secondes, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et se remit à bouger:

Voilà c'est fait, j'ai ressusciter les assassins de tes parents, maintenant j'écoute ton dernier souhait.

Les assassins? Ça veut dire que Freezer n'a pas était le seul à tuer mes parents?

Neville arriva à son tour sur le parvis, avec un air assez impressionnant.

Que faites vous là? Dit il alors sur un ton autoritaire.

Kyle, Trunks et Sangoten, n'osaient pas répondre.

J'attends toujours votre dernier souhait, dépêchez vous! Commença à s'énerver le dragon sacré.

Shenron, demanda alors Neville, je souhaite que tu me dises qui tu viens de ressusciter car j'ai comme un doute...

Shenron resta une fois de plus immobile pendant un instant puis dit alors:

Un se nomme Freezer et l'autre Tom Elvis Jedusor!

Maintenant que j'ai réalisé vos souhaits je dois partir.

Les boules s'élevèrent dans le ciel toujours noir et se dispersèrent et à ce moment là seulement le ciel retrouva ses étoiles et sa lune qui éclairaient, comme si rien ne s'était passé, la Terre.

Messieurs Lastère, Brief et San, de suite dans mon Bureau, exigea le directeur.

Les élèves suivirent le directeur sans émettre un seul mot, une fois arrivés dans le bureau de Neville, le directeur prit directement la parole.

Je pense que ce qui est fait est fait, mais je me dois de vous expliquer une chose, vous venez de ressusciter celui qui se faisait appeler Voldemort, le pire mage noir que la Terre est connu, il était en quête de l'immortalité, et le choixpeau avait raison et vous avez prévenu... je viens de comprendre sa chanson... ''si les 28 étoiles sont réunis'' il s'agissait des boules de cristal... vous venez d'offrir une nouvelle chance au seigneur des ténèbres, une nouvelle ère de terreur risque d'apparaître, je redoute vraiment le pire, dès demain je me dois de prévenir les élèves, les professeurs, les parents et... le ministère de la magie; par contre je ne sais pas qui est ce Freezer.

Trunks prit alors la parole:

Freezer est une créature grotesque, de part sa puissance a pendant longtemps exercé son opinion sur différents peuples de l'univers, il se disait le ''numéro un'', il avait a sa botte de nombreuses créatures servant à accomplir ses plus noires ambitions, il a détruit il y a très longtemps la planète natale de mon père et a fait de ses habitants, ses esclaves... nous, Saïyens, ne pouvaient rien faire face à lui; bien des années plus tard, le père de Goten l'a affronter et l'a tuer. Aujourd'hui nous sommes bien plus fort que lui, je ne pense pas qu'il soit une réelle menace pour nous, malgré sa puissance.

Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer son adversaire... Voldemort a toujours préféré agir seul, mais sachant qu'il a déjà perdu une fois, peut s'allier avec ce Freezer, rien que pour ce venger.

Et d'après ce que tu me dis, Freezer aussi pourrait bien vouloir se venger, tous deux doivent à l'heure qu'il est, être à la recherche de pouvoir, nous devons prendre rapidement les mesures qui s'imposent.

Trunsk et Sangoten, je vais vous envoyer chez vous afin que vous expliquiez à vos parents ce qui arrive; Kyle tu vas m'accompagner, nous allons devoir expliquer ta faute et je vais faire en sorte de t'éviter de trop graves ennuis.

M'en fou, répondit en colère Kyle, je veux juste tuer tous ceux qui ont fait souffrir mes parents.

Je suis d'accord avec toi, si tu as la puissance nécessaire tu nous pourras accomplir ta vengeance, mais tu te dois de respecter les lois de cette planète, c'est ainsi.

Tsss!

Le lendemain, Neville expliqua alors que la chanson du choixpeau venait de se réaliser, Voldemort venait de ressusciter; afin d'éviter un maximum la panique, il ne parla pas de Freezer et renforça la sécurité du château.

La plupart des élèves savaient qui était Voldemort, mais comme ils ne l'avaient pas connu ailleurs que dans les livres, ils ne se rendaient pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il était, du coup les élèves oublièrent vite ce drame, se sentant en totale sécurité dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Trunks et Sangoten, june fois arrivés chez eux, expliquèrent tout à leurs parents.

Keuf, un crétin vient de ressusciter un déchet et un inconnu lança Végéta, quand comprendront ils que si ils ont été vaincu une fois, ils ne sont pas de taille.

Végéta calme toi, répondit Sangoku, il est vrai que Freezer n'est vraiment pas une menace, mais si il s'allie avec ce mage, il pourrait bien gagner en puissance comme en doute le directeur de Poudlard, nous devons être sur nos gardes et partir rapidement à sa recherche et l'anéantir avant qu'il tente quelque chose.

Végéta et Sangoku, accompagnés de Krilin, Piccolo et de Sangohan partirent chacun au quatre coins du globe à la recherche de Freezer dans le but, une fois encore, de le détruire.

[…]

Et donc tu t'es fait avoir par ce dénommer Harry Potter? Demanda Freezer à son interlocuteur.

C'est exact... maintenant j'ai l'occasion de prendre ma revanche; je te remercie de m'avoir mis en garde sur ces ''Saïyens'', je vais te laisser...

Attends... je suis certains que tu sais que nous sommes trop faibles pour pouvoir les affronter dès maintenant, nous devons avoir un plan, nous devons nous faire discret pour le moment et attendre le moment opportun, nous devons devenir plus puissant.

Que cherches-tu à me dire? Tu veux que nous nous allions? Je refuse, j'ai toujours agis seul et ça ne changera pas, je ne fais et ne ferai confiance en personne.

Freezer sentait qu'aucune parole ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis, il décida de jouer l'intimidation, dans une fraction de seconde il se plaça dans le dos de Voldemort et le frappa violemment.

Voldemort tomba à terre hurlant de douleur.

Qu'as tu osé me faire? Tu vas mourir.

Mais avant même de penser à quoique ce soit, Freezer disparut encore une fois de sa vision pour se placer une fois de plus derrière Voldemort et le frappa d'un coup de genou.

Voldemort, sortit avec mal une baguette de sa manche et la mit sur sa tête, une pluie d'étincelles coula sur lui, les blessures et le sang disparurent et il se relava, fixant étrangement son opposant, non pas d'un regard haineux, mais plutôt avec intérêt.

Je pense que tu as compris Voldemort?

Oui, je ne suis pas bête, si les saïyens t'ont facilement battu, ni toi ni moi, ne pourrons les vaincre tel que nous sommes aujourd'hui; maintenant à moi de te mettre en garde, la magie peut être bien plus puissante que tes coups, tu dois te méfier de grands nombres de personnes.

Oui je sais, que me proposes-tu afin que nous puissions augmenter notre forces?

Je ne souhaite toujours pas m'allier à toi mais... je suis partant pour que nous apprenons l'un de l'autre; entraîne moi au combat et je t'enseignerai la magie, qu'en dis-tu?

Je suis d'accord...

[...]

Ce que redoutait Neville venait d'arriver, le pire mage noir de tous les temps venait de rencontrer le pire tyran de l'univers.

Le ministère de la magie décida de renvoyer Kyle de Poudlard et de le renvoyer sur sa planète suite à sa faute, mais Neville réussit à alléger la peine de son élève, il pouvait rester sur Terre et continuer à suivre son éducation magique mais en contrepartie devait subir des travaux d'intérêt généraux pour le ministère.

Les vacances de fin d'année prirent fin et la rentrée arriva.

Trunks et Sangoten sont retournés à Poudlard afin de continuer leurs études, petit à petit, tout reprenait place, les rituels quotidiens étaient de retour, la toilette du matin, les cours la journée, l'entraînement dans la salle sur Demande chaque fin d'après midi, les entraînements de Quidditch le soir, les repas... tout continuait comme si de rien n'était, malgré le fait que Freezer et Voldemort furent ressusciter, ils n'avaient pas encore osé se montrer et le monde restait dans la paix.

Certaines personnes se demandaient même si ce n'était pas qu'une rumeur lancée afin de faire travailler les médias et enrichir les agences de sécurités.

Tout était normal.

Goten, Goten appela Bianca

Oui? Que se passe t-il?

Regarde le médaillon que tu m'as donné, il a rétrécit, de plus il est tout mouillé.

Étrange, mais t'en fais pas, c'est peut être de la magie.

En fait, ce matin en me levant j'ai souhaité qu'il fasse beau car j'en avais marre de faire les cours de vol sous la pluie, madame Bibine nous avait prévenu qu'il allait encore pleuvoir toutes la semaine et je voulais pas.

Et ce matin... comme tu peux le voir, il fait un grand soleil et depuis ce matin, le médaillon est tout humide.

Peut être qu'il exauce des souhaits? On essaie?

Tu veux souhaiter quoi?

Bianca enleva le médaillon et le donna à Sangoten qui le mit autour de son cou.

Je souhaiterai bien me battre avec Kyle un jour.

C'est nul comme souhait, rend moi le médaillon, dit Bianca en arrachant ce dernier et en le remettant autour de son cou.

Moi je préfèrerai...

Goten?

Kyle? Que fais tu là? Tu devrais pas être dans ta salle commune?

Si mais... j'avais envie de me mesurer à toi, serais-tu d'accord?

Euh... OUIIIII, Sangoten se tournant vers Bianca dit alors, Trop cool, ce médaillon exauce les voeux de celui qui le porte; se retournant vers Kyle l'invita de le suivre pour aller dans la salle sur Demande.

Bianca regarda Sangoten s'éloigner avec Kyle, elle ne remarqua pas que le médaillon rétrécissait un peu et qu'il était redevenu mouillé.


End file.
